Jaden Wicter
ARS–32–4020, znany później pod nazwiskiem Jaden Tano, w dalekiej przeszłości zwany "Silver"'Silver oznacza w języku angielskim srebro. lub '"Dwudziestka", nazywany niekiedy Bohaterem Republiki Systemowej 'bądź '''Ocalałym z Doge '(ur. 20 BBY) – klon, stworzony na Kamino na potrzeby armii Republiki Systemowej. Jego żoną była Ahsoka II Tano. Miał z nią dwóch synów – Carla i Logana (otrzymał swe imię po królu Onderonu). Przez pięć pierwszych lat służby służył na okręcie flagowym o nazwie "Łotr" jako nawigator. Weteran klonów, który z królem Onderonu, Loganem Rashem brał udział w wielu wojnach. Dowódca Systemowych Oddziałów Specjalnych, przywódca Kompanii Zmierzch oraz jeden z liderów 227 Batalionu Piechoty. Jaden okazał się niestrudzony w swoich wysiłkach przeciwko Imperium Systemowemu. Podczas jednej z misji stracił prawe oko w walce z Ssukalem, a także lewą dłoń podczas bitwy o Datin III. Swoim wyglądem przypomina pozostałe klony. Miał najlepszego przyjaciela, ARS-2356 "Joker" na którego zawsze mógł liczyć. Swoją karierę zaczynał jako sierżant, następnie awansował na porucznika, komandora, po zamachu na przywódcę Sojuszu w 1 ABY zostaje majorem, rok później zostaje pułkownikiem. W roku 10 ABY zostaje ogłoszony '''Bohaterem Republiki Systemowej i awansowany na admirała, a w 20 ABY na wielkiego admirała. W roku 28 ABY jako jeden z niewielu przeżył bitwę o Doge nazwaną później Masakrą Kompanii Zmierzch. W wyniku tej potyczki, polegli prawie wszyscy członkowie tej formacji wojskowej. Rok później, po odzyskaniu kontroli nad sprawnością psychiczną, Tano wziął udział w ekspedycji, która miała na celu poszukiwania planety znanej jako Korkodia. Po dotarciu na planetę, wszyscy członkowie stracili życie w wyniku anomali działających na ich mózgi. Tylko Jaden jako dowódca przeżył, jednak nie miał możliwości powrotu do domu. Przez kilka lat przebywał na Przeklętej Planecie, którą zamieszkiwał przeklęty Sith, aż do przybycia kolejnej ekspedycji na czele z Wade'm Warren'em, przyszłym przyjacielem Tano. Z pomocą nielicznego oddziału sojuszników, Jadenowi, Wade'owi oraz Talii (ukochanej Wade'a oraz późniejszej przyjaciółce Jadena) udało się wydostać z planety w roku 32 ABY. Trzy lata później, doszło do rozłamu Republiki Systemowej, w wyniku którego powstało Państwo Mandaloriańskie i Intergalaktyczne Przymierze Niezależnych Systemów. Jaden opowiedział się po stronie PM i 35 ABY został mianowany Naczelnikiem lub jak kto woli Głównodowodzącym Armii Zewnętrznej Państwa Mandaloriańskiego. Rok później czyli w 36 ABY wybuchła wojna, która podzieliła Wade'a i Jadena, gdyż Warren stanął po stronie Przymierza. W tym samym roku zakończyła się tzw. mandaloriańska wojna domowa. W 39 ABY, Jaden dostał propozycję od króla Mandalorian Christiana Kryze'a do stworzenia ekspedycji, której celem było poszukiwanie krzyształu zwanego Kyber. W skład załogi wchodzili: Marcxus Nadon, Mell Ahixonus, Wade Warren, Bard Kolar, Damon Pegel oraz Raymus Doff. Po wielu przygodach odbytych podczas wyprawy, zginęło trzech członków ekspedycji, sam Wade został najpierw porwany przez kult Sithowskiej Potęgi, został jednak uratowany przez pozostałych towarzyszy. Po zdobyciu kryształu Kyber, Warren samotnie opuścił statek ekspedycji w celu uratowania galaktyki. Misja się powiodła, jednak dla Jadena oraz rodziny poległego była to ogromna strata. Kilka lat po wyprawie po Kryształ Kyber, dokładnie w 43 ABY wybuchła kolejna wojna zwana później jako wojna nadprzestrzenna Huttów. Po wojnie nadprzestrzennej zakończonej w 45 ABY, Jaden jeszcze przez trzy lata piastował urząd naczelnika. Biografia Wczesne życie (20 BBY do 15 BBY) thumb|250px|Jaden i Joker na Kamino.Silver urodził się na Kamino w roku 20 BBY. Podczas tworzenia CC-4020, poddano go różnych dodatkowym eksperymentomJaden został poddany specjalnym dodatkowym eksperymentom, dzięki którym stał się kimś rodzaju półklona-półczłowieka a także zapewniły mu dłuższą żywotność.. Jego najlepszym przyjacielem został "Joker". Obydwaj nie rozstawali się ze sobą, dlatego potem podczas szkolenia, Silver i Joker zostali dołączeni do jednego i tego samego oddziału, któremu "Dwudziestka" nadał nazwę "Breakout" na cześć kapitana o tym samym pseudonimie, który zginął podczas bitwy o Klassus. Szkolenie (15 BBY do 10 BBY) Podczas szkolenia miał najlepsze wyniki. Dzięki swoim niepospolitym zdolnościom został dowódcą oddziału Breakout. Jego przełożonym był sam Logan Rash. To właśnie ten mistrz Jedi nauczył go strategii i opanowania. Po zakończeniu, został przydzielony do króla Onderonu, Logana Rash. Preludium do wojny (10 BBY do 5 BBY) Operacja na Illum (10 BBY) thumb|240px|Silver na Illum.Jaden miał pierwszy raz brać udział w bitwie. Okazało się, że zadaniem jego oddziału jest odnalezienie i odbicie twierdzy na planecie Illum, którą zaatakował Sojusz Niezależnych Systemów. Silver został przydzielony do legendarnej Kompanii Zmierzch. Po jakimś czasie, krążownik Republiki dotarł do orbity planety. Jedi rozkazali podwładnym przygotować się do walki. Jaden oraz jego oddział, wsiadł na pokład jednej z kanonierek szturmowych. Po wylądowaniu na powierzchni planety, rozpoczęła się walka z armią robotów Sojuszu. Silver dowodził swoim oddziałem i starał się nadążyć za swoim dowódcą. Po pewnym czasie roboty zostały pokonane, a teren zabezpieczony, o czym Silver powiadomił Switcha. Zadowolony dowódca zdecydował, że pora na wejście do wnętrza twierdzy, który właśnie zdobyli. W podziemiach nie działał system oświetlenia, więc żolnierze włączyli latarki w swoich hełmach. Na końcu korytarza znajdowało się wejście do poziomów więzięnnych. Switch, Silver i Joker odłączyli się od głównego oddziału i ruszyli w kierunku więzienia. W jednej z cel znaleźli Kohara Ghiksa, zarządcę twierdzy. Switch, CC-4020 i Joker w towarzystwie Ghiksa ruszyli ku powierzchni. Po wyjściu z wnętrzna twierdzy, podkomendny Switcha zameldował mu że zbliżają się droidy Sojuszu. Klony przyjęły pozycje obronne i odpierały ataki wroga. W kluczowym momencie bitwy, na ratunek obrońcom przybyła Eskadra Duchów oraz Eskadra Świt. Dzięki nim, bitwa zakończyła zwyciestwem Republiki. Służba na "Łotrze" (10 BBY do 5 BBY) thumb|Jade podczas służby na "Łotrze".Po bitwie o Illum, Jaden został przydzielony do gwiezdnego niszczyciela o nazwie "Łotr". Gdy przełożoeni dowiedzieli się o jego wyczyna podczas batalii, od razu awansowali go na adiutanta admirała. Przez pięc lat służył na okręcie. W roku 5 BBY, do admirała Vestera, przełożonego Jadena dotarło pismo od króla, Logana Rasha, w którym posyłał serdeczne pozdrowienia dla dowódcy floty Republiki oraz domagał się przeniesienia ARS-32-4020 znów do piechoty. Vester nie miał wyboru i nie mógł odmówić królowi, dlatego też w jak nabliższym czasie wysłał Jadena do dowódcy wojsk pieszych Republiki Systemowej. Pierwsza wojna systemowa (5 BBY do 0 BY) Zdrada Spare'a (5 BBY) Pewnego dnia, Silver dostał zadanie zdemaskowania zdrajcy. Po długim i żmudnym śledztwie Silver i Joker odkryli że to Spare jest zdrajcą. Nasz bohater obezwładnił i pojmał renegata a następnie postanowił odeskortować go do bazy. Przeprawa okazała się jednak trudna. Spare korzystając z nieuwagi Silvera i pilotów przejął kontrolę nad statkiem i chciał wylądować na planecie Teth, ale ponieważ był kiepskim pilotem, doprowadził do katastrofy transportowca. Silver oraz jego oddział wyszli z wypadku bez szwanku, zginęli tylko piloci. Za to Malo zniknął, więc sierżant i jego ludzie wybrali się na poszukiwania zdrajcy. Okazało się że na Teth stacjonują klony Sojuszu. Na szczęście Jokerowi udało się nawiązać połączenie z dowództwem i do oddziału dołączyły posiłki. Breakout pokonali oddział klonów wroga a w bitwie zginął Malo. Misja ratunkowa dla Marcusa Varha (5 BBY) Marcus Varh, mistrz Jedi został schwytany przez SNS. Oddział Silvera dostaje zadanie odbicia Varha. Breakout przybywa na planetę Kzinaks. To tam jest przetrzymywany Marcus. Oddział przedostał się do bazy SNS i wtedy zaczyna się atak partyzantów na Centralę. Ludzie Silvera uwalniają Hana i czując się znakomicie w ogólnym chaosie panującym w Bazie opuszczają orbitę Kzinaks ze stratami 3 rannych (w tym Varh) i przedostają się na Onderon. Pierwsza bitwa o Onderon (5 BBY) thumb|left|260px|Silver celuje w agenta i jego ludzi.Tymczasem rozpoczął się Konflikt Onderoński. Silver i jego ludzie znaleźli się w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie pozostając w kleszczach pomiędzy dwiema armiami. Jego transportowiec był nieoznakowany a łączność zablokowana przez transmiter Sojuszu i gdyby nie mentalna łączność z Loganem który znajdował się na Onderonie pewnie nie udało by im się przedostać na planetę. Logan wysłał eskadrę myśliwców i w otoczeniu przyjaciół Silver i jego ekipa wylądowali bezpiecznie. Zaraz, gdy oddział tylko trochę odpoczął, dostał zadanie ochrony senatorów podczas bitwy. Agent Sojuszu napadł jednak na Senat Onderonu w celu pojmania kilku senatorów. Zabił wszystkich strażników, wyłączył system obronny i wziął za zakładników większość senatorów. Jaden, który też tam się znajdował, połączył się z Loganem i prosił go o pomoc. Bezradny Król próbował połączyć się z Radą Jedi, ale cały system komunikacyjny został wyłączony. Logan poszedł by włączyć zasilanie ale przy panelu natknął się na agenta i został obezwładniony paralizatorem przez jednego z jego kompanów. Później rzucili młodego Jedi do pozostałych zakładników. Po chwili Agent połączył się z Królem. Powiedział on że gdy będzie wyprowadzać zakładników, nikt nie może mu przeszkodzać. Jednak podczas przeprawy, oddziały Gwardii Onderońskiej otoczyły agentów i uwięziło ich. Powrót na Kamino (5 BBY) thumb|280px|Silver i Joker na Kamino.W tym samym roku, Jaden i Joker powrócili na swoją rodzinną planetę – Kamino. Po przybyciu do miasta, gdzie obaj żołnierze zostali stworzeni, okazuje się że ktoś zabija nowostworzone klony. Silver i Joker postanawiają się zająć tą tajemniczą sprawą i zaczynają śledztwo. Wkrótce okazało się, że Gan Yo został przekupiony przez członków Sojuszu i na ich rozkaz mordorwał młode klony. Silver i Joker pokonali jego obstawę a następnie rzucili się na Gana. Ten powalił Jokera, jednak CC-4020 obezwładnił Kaminoaina. Yo potknął się i wbił sobie w szyję strzykawkę z śmiertelną trucizną, a następnie zmarł na oczach klonów. Sabotaż na Czarnym Księżycu (4 BBY) thumb|152px|Silver na Czarnym księżycu.Silver udał się sam na Czarny księżyc, trzeci z siedmiu księżyców Onderonu w celu zniszczenia bazy Sojuszu. Dotarł tam transportowcem Gildii Handlowej pod pozorem dostarczenia niespotykanego pierwiastka radix wykorzystywanego jako amunicja dział anihilacyjnych. Silver faktycznie miał na pokładzie radix ale jako bombę którą podłożył w systemie zasilania Bazy. Gdy wychodził z hangaru po podłożeniu ładunku został wykryty, ale po wyelimiowaniu kilku klonów w ostatniej chwili udaje mu się dostać do statku i w momencie wybuchu jest w bezpiecznej odległości od rozpadającego się księżyca. Zwiad na Taris (4 BBY) Silver wraz z Jokerem został wysłany na Taris w celu przeprowadzenia misji zwiadowczej na planecie. Ponieważ skan z orbity został zablokowany przez system bezpieczeństwa musieli wylądować. Rozdzielili się i używając atomo-człapów (buty z napędem atomowym służące do szybkiego przemieszczania się) szybko odkryli liczebność i rozmieszczenie wrogiej armii. Oczywiście nie obyło się bez przygód. Joker wpadł w pułapkę zastawioną przez Trytanixa ogromnego potwora-pająka i gdyby nie pomoc Silvera który dotarł do przyjaciela w ostatniej chwili nasz bohater zostałby zjedzony albo zamieniony w kokon. Obrona Pantory (4 BBY) Tym razem Silver z Kompanią Zmierzch został wysłany do obrony Pantory, która jak donieśli szpiedzy miała być następnym celem Sojuszu. Dzięki sprytowi dowódcy i bohaterstwu żołnierzy z Kompanii Zmierzch, RS obroniła kluczową planetę na Linii Jadena. Frontalny atak SNS zakończył się totalną masakrą bo Silver uzbrojony w snajperski karabin laserowy i zaczajony z prawej flanki po kolei eliminował atakujących wrogów. Gdy karabin w końcu stracił moc pozostało mu tylko dogonić uciekających przeciwników. Cała bitwa uznana później przez historyków jako spektakularny sukces Republiki spowodowała wielki awans naszego bohatera w oczach przełożonych. Ofensywa o Telos IV (3 BBY) thumb|180px|Silver podczas odprawy.Jedna z najbardziej krwawych bitew w Wielkim Konflikcie Onderońskim. Według różnych statystyków zginęło w niej po obu stronach od 100 do 200 tysięcy żołnierzy. Karty historii nie przynoszą nam bardziej szczegółowych informacji o roli Silvera w tej potyczce ale wiadomo na 100% że jego Bravo 1-1 uczestniczył aktywnie w tych zmaganiach. Druga bitwa o Onderon (3 BBY) Po ostatnich porażkach, Sojusz postanowił raz jeszcze zaatakować Onderon. Tym razem przypuścili frontalny atak swoją flotą. Onderon dzielnie odpierał ataki wroga, jednak od samego początku wiadomo było że obrona nie potrwa zbyt długo. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami bitwa zakończyła się porażką Republiki, jednak Sojusz nie wtargnął na planetę. Logan Rash podpisał rozejm z generałami Sojuszu, który oferował kapitulację z zastrzeżeniem że wojska Sojuszu nie wylądują na planecie. Było to chyba jedyne zwycięstwo Sojuszu w całym Konflikcie. Oblężenie Iziz (3 BBY) Decydująca bitwa konfliktu zakończona sromotną porażką Sojuszu. Dowódcy Sojuszu po udanej akcji na Onderonie zdecydowali się na wielką mobilizację wojsk i frontalny atak na stolicę Republiki. Po początkowym zaskoczeniu przeciwnika i niewielkim sukcesie zakończonym oblężeniem Iziz nadeszła fala kolejnych porażek włącznie ze spektakularnym zniszczeniem flagowego krążownika Sojuszu "Starkiller". Silver wraz ze swoją drużyną wyróżnił się brawurową obroną przyczółka V gdzie przez ponad 30 godzin w jedenastu (wspierały ich resztki rozbitej kompanii Sword) odpierali ataki ponad dziesiękrotnie silniejszego wroga. Na końcu tej walki Silver w epickim pojedynku jeden na jednego pokonał Dartha Smogha starego doświadczonego w bojach Sitha. Bitwa o Drogus (2 BBY) Kiedy na Drogus rozpoczęło się kolejne starcie, porucznik Silver, wraz z Loganem Rashem, na czele 227 Batalionu Piechoty zaatakowali armię droidów, spychając Sojusz do obrony zaledwie jednego posterunku. Placówką dowodził droid taktyczny TZ-33. Kiedy siły Republiki przygotowały się do ataku, AT-TE rozpoczęły ostrzał, który nakłonił droidy do kontrataku. Po otwarciu bramy bazy Sojuszu członkowie Kompanii Zmierzch pod wodzą Jadena i Skywalkera zaatakowali roboty bojowe. Następnie wdarli się do bazy, gdzie walczyli już żołnierze drużyny Switcha, którzy dostali się do środka dzięki swoim plecakom odrzutowym. Droidy zostały szybko pokonane i bitwa zakończyła się zwycięstwem Republiki. Druga wojna systemowa (0 BY do 3 ABY) Zamach na Logana Rasha (0 BY) Podczas święta Dnia Wolności w roku 0 BBY, wrogie siły dokonały zamachu na Logana. Na szczęście Król Onderonu wyszedł z niego jedynie z niegroźnymi ranami twarzy od rozpryskującej się w pobliżu kryształowej tafli. Oddział Bravo dostaje zlecenie schwytania zamachowca i dostarczenie go na Onderon. Trop zaprowadził oddział na planetę Manaan. Tam dowiedzieli się że za zamachem stoi Sojusz a dokładnie – Gideon Altas. Silver wrócił na Onderon i przekazał informacje Loganowi. Władca Onderonu postanowił podpisać wyrok na Altasa. Operacja Deadlight (1 ABY) thumb|left|240px|Silver podczas operacji Deadlight. Rok później, Silver wraz z Jokerem udali się na planetę Circapous II i tam dokonali zamachu na życie Gideona Altasa. Altas zginął siedząc w ekskluzywnej restauracji ze swoją kochanką. Silverowi udało się przekupić kelnera który w pewnym momencie otworzył kuloodporne okno dając tym samym szansę naszemu bohaterowi na jeden strzał prosto w czoło. Samo dotarcie kanałami do transportowca nie jest już godne uwagi chociaż potyczka z mutantami czającymi się w tunelach to nie był spacerek. Po udanej akcji Silver z towarzyszem wraca na Onderon a w uznaniu zasług zostaje mianowany na majora. Bitwa na Azkanis IV (1 ABY) Silver wziął udział w bitwie na Azkanis IV wraz ze swym mentorem, Loganem Rashem. Po wylądowaniu, oddział musiał przedostać się przez bagna. Podczas przeprawy, Silver źle stąpnął i zaczął się zapadać. Jedynie Logan, który dysponował Mocą zdołał mu pomóc. Po uratowania Silvera, nastąpił atak klonów Sojuszu. Oddział Bravo wykorzystał teren by zyskać przewagę. Po krótkiej wymianie ognia przeciwnik został zepchnięty na wyjątkowo grząski teren i nie mając możliwości obrony poddał się. Wyprawa ratunkowa po Arthura Diamonda (1 ABY) Kolejnym zadaniem Silvera była pomoc dla Arthura Diamonda. Arthur brał udział w bitwie na Callanis. Jednak jego oddział wpadł w pułapkę Sojuszu i Arthur zaginął podczas akcji. Silver i jego ludzie dostali się na planetę i odnaleźli ledwie żywego Diamonda. Okazało się że doświadczony Jedi wpadł w sidła półpająka i półczłowieka zwanego Grobhartem. Joker miał dużo pracy aby wyswobodzić rannego z kokonu potwora ale w końcu udało mu się uwolnić legendarnego generała i przy pomocy innych członków grupy którzy osłaniali ich odwrót dotarli szczęśliwie do transportowca a potem już bez przeszkód stawili się w komplecie na Onderonie. Poszukiwania holokronu Dartha Rethena (1 ABY) Rada Jedi na Onderonie zainteresowała się holokronem Dartha Rethena. Na poszukiwania holokronu ruszyli Logan, Silver, Dark i reszta jego oddziału. Pierwszy ślad zaprowadził ich na planetę Hollus, gdzie pierwotnie miał się znajdować holokron. Gdy statek wylądował w pobliżu świątynii, wszyscy wysiedli i ruszyli w jej stronę. Wewnątrz okazało się że świątynii pilnują uczniowie Dartha Rethena. Logan wdał się w walkę z dwoma Sithami, a Silver i jego ludzie wspomagali go ogniem. Po długiej walce, w której Logan i Silver zostali ranni, uczniowie Sitha zostali pokonani. Jednak okazało się że w świątynii nie ma holokronu. Zaginieni w Nadprzestrzeni (1 ABY) Statek którym leciał Silver i jego oddział utknął w Nadprzestrzeni. Po kilku dniach, Nadprzestrzeń wyrzuciła ich w pobliżu planety Cossinus VI. Silver dowodził swoim oddziałem najlepiej jak mógł. Niestety łączność w statku została zerwana. Oddział był zmuszony do zaatakowania stacji Sojuszu na planecie. Po udanej ofensywie, oddział przejął kontrolę nad stacją. Stamtąd poprosili sztab o transportowiec i po kilku obrotach planety wszyscy szczęśliwie wrócili do domu. Wsparcie dla Datin III (2 ABY) thumb|250px|Jaden podczas wybuchu zapoatrzenia Republiki na Datin III.Jaden został wysłany na Datin III, by pomóc oddziałom walczącym z wojskami Sojuszu. Spotkał tam starego znajomego, Marcus Varha. Obaj stawili czoło przeważającym siłom wroga. Gdy bitwa zmierzała ku zwycięskiemu końcowi, dowódca Sojuszu wpadł na pomysł kontraataku z prawej flanki. Traf chciał że akurat w tym miejscu znajdował się Silver i jego ludzie. Komandor jednak nie dał się zaskoczyć. Plan Sojuszu był jasny chcieli zniszczyć zaopatrzenie a potem zaatakować pozbawione amunicji wojska Republiki. Jaden dzielnie bronił pozycji, jednak został ranny wskutek wybuchu granatu destrukcyjnego rzuconego przez jednego z klonów Sojuszu. Nasz bohater stracił lewą dłoń i gdyby nie szybka pomoc ze strony przyjaciół mógłby jej już nie odzyskać. Silvera w trybie awaryjnym przetransportowano na Iziz, gdzie poddał się długiej operacji która zakończyła się pełnym sukcesem. Od tej pory posiadał świetny tytanowy implant. Rekonwalescencja w Iziz (2 ABY) Przez trzy miesiące, Jaden był zmuszony przebywać na Iziz. Zaopiekowała się nim Jedi o imieniu Ahsoka Tano. Częste przebywanie ze sobą i wspólne tematy walk z Sojuszem bardzo ich do siebie zbliżyły. Komandor i Jedi czuli że łączy ich coś więcej niż tylko przyjaźń jednak gdy Silver został wypisany ze szpitala ich drogi się rozeszły. Ale los chciał że niedługo, znowu miały się zejść. Bitwa o Rasinn VIII (2 ABY) Rok później do oddziału dołączył nowy członek, Ahsoka. I Silver i ona byli szczęśliwi że znowu mogą przebywać w swoim towarzystwie. Jednak czekała na nich niespodzianka. Nasi bohaterowie dostali zadanie zniszczenia dział na planecie Rasin VII. Oboje zakochanych uzupełniając się i osłaniając wzajemnie dotarło za linię wroga. Po rozpoznaniu terenu udaje im się wyeliminować wrogów a potem zniszczyć cel misji. Dzięki ich bohaterskiemu czynowi, Rebublika zdobyła kolejną planetę należącą do Sojuszu. Inspekcja na Hoth (2 ABY) Kolejnym zadaniem Ahsoki i Silvera było przybycie na Hoth i dowiedzenie się jaka tam panuje sytuacja. Okazało się że w bazie stacjonują szpiedzy wroga. Podczas przemieszczania się pomiędzy poziomami w Bazie Silver padł ofiarą zamachu ze strony jednego ze szpiegów i gdyby nie szybki refleks Ahsoki która zabiła napastnika na pewno stracił by życie Pod wpływem silnych emocji wywołanych napaścią Silver wyznaje Ahsoce że ją kocha i pocałował ją.Jedi oddała pocałunek a następnie razem wrócili na Onderon. Zabójstwo Phelethona (3 ABY) Senator Republiki, Phelethon został zamordowany przez łowcę nagród, Christiana Cade'a. Silver i Ahsoka dostali śledztwo w tej sprawie. Oboje przenikneli do półświatku Onderonu. Tam dowiedzieli się, że Cade przebywa na Decil. Oboje wybrali się na wspomnianą planetę. Tam dostali się do tamtejszego półświatka przestępczego. Jaden stał się Rozanem Kvil, a Ahsoka Schilą Kvil. Razem współpracowali z Cadem, aż w końcu podczas jednej z misji, złapali go. Silver skontaktował się z Hawkie, by zabrał ich na Onderon. Podczas powrotu, Ahsoka powiedziała Silverowi o planie ślubu. Oboje narzeczonych pomyślało, jak ma się odbyć uroczystość. Na orbicie Onderonu, znaleźli na to sposób. Małżeństwo z Ahsoką (3 ABY) W tym samym roku odbył się na Onderonie ślub Silvera z Ahsoką. Silver przyjął nazwisko po swojej żonie, a sam wybrał sobie imię (w papierach które sporządzał Senat, nie można było napisać kodu seryjnego czy pseudonimu Silvera). Stał się Jadenem Tano. Na ślub zostali zaproszeni: Han, Logan, Diamond, Dark oraz wszyscy członkowie oddziału Bravo. Bitwa o Sittus (3 ABY) thumb|left|230px|Jaden na Sittus.Zaraz po ślubie, nowożeńcy dostali zadanie uczestniczenia w bitwie o planetę Sittus. Tamtejsi mieszkańcy wszczęli bunt przeciwko Republice. Oczywiście to Sojusz namówił tubylców do konfliktu. Jaden wybrał się na planetę wraz ze swoim oddziałem. Tam zaczął dyplomacyjne rozmowy z tubylcami. Okazało się że wioski mieskańców planety są napadane przez straszliwe potwory. Jaden wybrał się razem ze swoim oddziałem w góry. Tam odnaleźli jaskinie w których żyły potwory. Bravo zniszczył gniazdo mutantów. Po wyjściu na powierzchnię, wszyscy zobaczyli krążowniki Sojuszu. Jaden rozkazał Jokerowi wezwać posiłki. Po oddział przylatuje transpotowiec Darka. Jaden i jego ludzie zostają przetranspotowany na "Lucky Strike" i tam spędzili resztę bitwy. Bitwa o mgławicę Drogus (3 ABY) thumb|280px|Jaden i jego ludzie niszczą myśliwce Sojuszu w jednym z hangarów.Informatorzy Republiki odkryli że Sojusz ukrywa swe krążowniki w mgławicy planety Drogus. Logan wysłał tam Eskadrę Duchów i oddział Bravo by dokonali możliwie jak najwięcej zniszczeń w hangarach krążowników wroga. Jaden wsiadł na swój myśliwiec i ruszył w stronę wrogich krążowników. Następnie wysyła pociski samonaprowadzające. Hangary wroga zostają zniszczone. Flota Republiki rusza naprzeciw krążownikom Sojuszu. Jaden dostaje się na jeden z nich – "Black Hawk". Z hangaru rusza prosto do centrum dowodzenia. Po drodze zabija klony które go zauważyły i biegnie dalej. W centrum jednak zauważono intruza i zabezpieczono drzwi oraz wysłano w pogoń za klonem droidy. Po dotarciu na korytarz przed głównym kokpitem, Jaden nawiązuje kontakt z Loganem. Ten jak najszybciej wsiada na swój myśliwiec i leci w stronę "Black Hawka". Podczas lądownia w hangarze, Logan niszczy droidy które pilnowały miejsca dla statków. Następnie udaje się w stronę gdzie znajduje się pozycja Silvera. Tymczasem Jaden dzielnie odpierał ataki droidów nasłanych by go zabić. W końcu dołączył do niego Logan, pomógł mu walce a następnie zniszczył drzwi do centrum dowodzenia. Obaj towarzysze zabili wszystkich przebywających w głównym kokpicie, załozyli ładunki i wycfola się w stronę hangarów. Tam wsiedli na myśliwiec i odlecieli w kierunku "Lucky Strike". Chwilę później nastąpił wybuch. Inspekcje (4 ABY) Inspekcja na księżycu Nador (4 ABY) thumb|Jaden na księżycu Nador.Po pewnym czasie Jaden oraz Joker otrzymali za zadanie sprawdzenie stacji obserwacyjnej na planecie Nador. Po przybyciu na miejsce, żołnierze zastali niemal idealny porządek. Jeden ze stacjonujących w bazie klonów, powiedział swoim dowódcom, że cały porządek zawdzięczają droidom sprzątającym. Reagując na wypowiedź klona, Jaden zarządził alarm. Żołnierze otrzymali zadanie, w którym mieli odnaleźć i zniszczyć każdą jednostkę droidów sprzątających. Podwładni Jadena i Jokera nie widzieli w tym sensu, lecz bez zastanowienia zabrali się do walki. Po pewnym czasie zostały zniszczone prawie wszystkie roboty, z wyjątkiem jednego. Gdy w końcu uciekinier został odnaleziony, jeden z klonów zniszczył go za pomocą detonatora termicznego. Jaden pochwalił żołnierza, kończąc tym samym akcję. Na zakończenie inspekcji rozkazał, by klony wysprzątały całą placówkę. Inspekcja na księżycu Suklus (4 ABY) Po odlocie z Nador, Jaden oraz Joker udali się na Suklus, na tamtejszą stację obesrwacyjną. Po wyjściu z nadprzestrzeni, inspektorzy skontaktowali się ze stacjonującymi tam oddziałami i poinformowali je o swoim przybyciu. Klon, który rozmawiał z Jadenem, zdecydowanie odmówił przyjęcia inspektorów, zapewniając go, że na stacji nie odnotowano żadnych problemów. Komandor Joker odpowiedział mu, że inspekcja i tak jest nieunikniona. Po wylądowaniu na powierzchni księżyca, wizytatorzy odnotowali pierwszą nieprawidłowość, a mianowicie brak oficera dyżurnego. Gdy Jaden i Joker rozpoczęli wędrówkę w stronę drzwi placówki, wyszedł im na spotkanie jeden z żołnierzy. Klon ze wszystkich sił starał się odwieść ich od wejścia do środka. Nagle na niebie pojawiła się raca oznaczająca atak droidów. Widząc to Jaden, wyciągnął blaster i strzelił do osobnika, który wyszedł im na powitanie. Wywołało to oburzenie Jokera, lecz Jaden ściągnął hełm zabitego i pokazał komandorowi, że był to tylko droid komandos typu BX. Żołnierze uświadomili sobie, że stacja została zaatakowana przez siły Sojuszu. Jak na zawołanie, z wnętrza budynku wybiegło mnóstwo droidów. thumb|280px|Jaden na Suklus.Klony stawiły im opór, lecz przewaga liczebna wroga zmusiła ich do wycofania się. Żołnierze, za pomocą linek, zeszli do kanionu otaczającego stację. Tam spotkali czterech klonów. Chcąc upewnić się czy i tym razem nie mają do czynienia z robotami, Jaden zażądał, aby nowo przybyli zdjęli hełmy. Gdy klony potwierdzili swoją tożsamość, nastąpiło krótkie przywitanie. Jaden i Joker wysłuchali raportu żółtodziobów, z którego dowiedzieli się jak doszło do zdobycia przez Sojusz ich stacji obserwacyjnej. Podczas rozmowy nastąpił atak jednego z gigantycznych węgorzy zamieszkujących księżyc. Widząc zagrożenie, Jaden zareagował błyskawicznie i zabił stworzenie. Po ustabilizowaniu sytuacji, inspektorzy postanowili, że należy odbić straconą stację. Plan został wprowadzony w życie natychmiast. Joker oraz ocaleli ukryli się, a Jaden podążył do drzwi placówki. Gdy strażnicy zażądali, by rzekomy robot 26, zdjął hełm, Jaden schylił się i wziął zniszczoną głowę ich towarzysza, a następnie pokazał ją odźwiernym. Droidy dały się nabrać na ten podstęp, po czym otwarły wrota. Jaden już na samym początku zniszczył trzech wartowników, oczyszczając tym samym główny korytarz. Żołnierze udali się do kwatery dowodzenia, gdzie również pokonali przebywające tam roboty. Po ustabilizowaniu sytuacji, priorytetem było zmienienie sygnału nadawanego przez placówkę. Sojusz bowiem zablokował go tak, by nadawał informację o braku zagrożenia. Po chwili jeden z żółtodziobów zauważył zbliżające się posiłki wroga. Wiedząc, że nie dadzą rady z całą armią, inspektorzy postanowili się wycofać. Jaden zasugerował również, by zniszczyć stację, dzięki czemu przestanie być nadawany mylący sygnał. Jego pomysł został odebrany lekkim zdziwieniem, lecz w końcu postanowiono postąpić zgodnie z jego słowami. thumb|left|Jaden a w tle statki Republki.Do wysadzenia stacji miały posłużyć zbiorniki z ciekłym gazem tibanna, lecz przetransportowanie i przygotowanie ładunku wymagało czasu, więc część żołnierzy postanowiła stawić bezpośredni opór droidom. Napór wroga był zbyt silny, by siły Jokera dały im radę. Klony wycofali się w chwili, gdy Jadena sprawdzał detonatory. Inspekcja. Na nieszczęście, zapalnik nie pracował prawidłowo, przez co Jaden rozkazał Jesterowi naprawienie go. Pozostawiając wewnątrz samego szeregowca, Jadena i reszta ponownie wykorzystali szyb wentylacyjny do ucieczki. Gdy znaleźli się w kanionie, Jaden spytał Jestera czy wszystko poszło dobrze przy naprawie detonatora. Nie uzyskał jednak żadnej odpowiedzi, gdyż szeregowiec wciąż przebywał w budynku. Inspektorzy postanowili wrócić do opanowanej przez wroga placówki po swojego towarzysza, lecz wtedy nastąpił wybuch. Towarzysze Jestera oddali hołd jego poświęceniu. Wkrótce pojawiły się oddziały Republiki, zaniepokojone przerwaniem nadawania sygnału stacji. Dzięki temu, Sojusz, który przygotowywali inwazję na Mandalore, musiał się wycofać. Po powrocie na niszczyciel Lucky Strike, nastąpiła ceremonia odznaczenia CT-4356 i CT-5435, jedynych ocalałych z załogi stacji na księżycu Suklus. Gdy uroczystość dobiegła końca, Jaden przyjął żółtodziobów do Kompanii Zmierzch. Inwazja Zergów (7 ABY do 10 ABY) Początek wojny (7 ABY) Okazało się że gdy Sojusz zawiesił plany ataków Republiki, pojawił się nowy wróg, Zergowie. Naród ten pochodził z osobnej galaktyki i był potężne rozbudowaną cywilizacją. Bitwa o Illostrach (7 ABY) thumb|280px|Jaden na "Lucky Strike".W nieokreślonym czasie wojny, Zergowie podbili planetę Illostrach. W związku z tym, Rada Jedi zaplanowała inwazję, mającą na celu jej wyzwolenie. Zanim jednak wojska lądowe mogły przystąpić do działania, musiała zostać pokonana blokada Zergów. Do tego zadania wyznaczono oddziały Jadena i Falcona. Gdy tylko Republikanie przybyli do układu Illostrach, rozpoczęła się walka. Do ataku ruszyła Eskarda Duchów, pod dowództwem Darka i Ahsoki Tano. Gdy oddziały Togrutanki zajęte były myśliwcami wroga, Jaden przebywał na mostku "Lucky Strike" razem z generałem Skywalkerem i wielkim generałem Nadonem. W pewnej chwili przybyły cztery nowe fregaty Zergów, przez co dowódcy zmuszeni byli się wycofać. Po odlocie z Illostrach, Logan postanowił ewakuować uszkodzonego "Fire Hawka", do czego potrzebował pomocy Jadena. Rycerz Jedi zamierzał przejąć uszkodzony statek, po czym wlecieć nim w statek dowodzenia Zergów. W pewnej chwili przybyły cztery nowe fregaty Konfederacji, przez co dowódcy zmuszeni byli się wycofać. Po odlocie z Illostrach, Logan postanowił ewakuować uszkodzonego "Fire Hawk", do czego potrzebował pomocy Jadena. Rycerz Jedi zamierzał przejąć uszkodzony statek, po czym wlecieć nim w statek dowodzenia Zergów. Na czas jego misji, Jaden miał wspomagać Ahsokę Tano, która przejęła dowodzenie nad resztkami floty. Po odlocie generała, Jaden zapytał Togrutankę o dalsze plany rodzinne. Dziewczyna powiedziała tylko, że będzie na mostku, przez co Jaden musiał przejąć inicjatywę i nadzorować działania załogi "Lucky Strike". Po jakimś czasie kapitan udał się na mostek, by tam wysłuchać planu, dzięki któremu Tano miała pokonać siły wroga. Ahsoka zaproponowała kontrowersyjny atak polegający na nachyleniu "Fire Hawk" pod ostrym kątem, co stworzyłoby osłony dla mostka i hangarów. Kolejnym elementem ataku miał być atak bombowców na fregaty wroga. Silver nie podszedł do tego planu entuzjastycznie, wręcz domagał się opracowania nowej strategii. Gdy jednak plan Ahsoki został poparty przez admirała Nadona, Jaden nie miał żadnych obiekcji. Wkrótce Republikanie wrócili do układu Illostrach, po czym rozpoczęli realizację planu Ahsoki. Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami Togrutanki, atak odniósł spektakularny sukces. Gdy los bitwy był przesądzony, Jaden dostał rozkaz odnalezienia kapsuły ratunkowej generała Rasha, który zniszczył okręt flagowy wroga, za pomocą "Fire Hawka". Gdy pułkownik odnalazł swojego dowódcę, przetransportował go na pokład "Lucky Strike". Chwilę potem przybyły wojska inwazyjne generała Arthura Diamonda, po czym od razu przystąpiły do ataku. thumb|280px|Jaden na Illostrach.Mimo wielu przeciwności, wojska lądowe zdobywały kolejne miasta, zaczynając od Lussux. Podczas bitwy o Lussux, Logan, Jaden i jego oddział z Ghostem i Butcherem mięli zdobyć strefę lądowania w mieście. Gdy kanonierki z żołnierzami wylądował natychmiast zaczęto przeprowadzać desant na obrzeża miasta. Po tej akcji Jaden, Joker, Ghost i Butcher przeprowadzali zwiad. Podzielili się na dwie grupy. Jadenem z Jokerem i Ghost z Butcherem. Później gdy Jaden dotarł do dział które broniły okupantów przed krążownikami Republiki. Spostrzegł że oprócz tego użyli mieszkańców jako "żywą tarczę". Po powrocie do Logana opowiedział o tutejszej sytuacji i rozmyślali nad planem pozbycia się dział nie zabijając mieszkańców planety. Po chwili zjawili się Ghost i Butcher. Opowiedzieli Loganowi o tajnym przejściu do więźniów droidów. Jaden miał za zadanie odwrócić uwagę wroga. Wyruszył ze swoim oddziałem zniszczyć droidy. Gdy wszystko szło zgodnie z planem nagle przybył strażnik pilnujący więźniów. Czołg zabijał klony jeden po drugim. Cody'ego oślepiła chmura kurzu od jednego ze strzałów. Wycofał się i czekał. Logan uwolnił mieszkańców i zniszczył czołgi, korzystając z wielkiego działa plazmowego. Misja przebiegła pomyślnie a krążowniki Republiki wylądowały na Illostrach. Masakra na Spektrum (8 ABY) thumb|left|Jaden na Spektrum.Jaden w zastępstwie za dowódcę Kompanii Świt został wysłany na Spektrum. Miał tam zdławić opór Zergów. Na miejscu okazało się że to zasadzka ze strony Zergów. Jaden i jego ludzie nie mieli wyboru, musieli się bronić. Z każdą chwilą linia obrony słabła. Jaden rozkazał radiotelegrafiście, poproszenie o posiłki, jednak na planecie nie było łączności. Jaden w akcie desperacji, postanowił zaatakować wroga całą ilością wojsk. Podczas szturmu zginęła większa część Kompanii Świt. Jaden został ciężko ranny. Zergowie wycofali się z planety, gdyż już nadciągała flota Republiki. Pośród trupów innych żołnierzy znaleźli CC-4020. Logan i Ahsoka zabrali Jadena na "Lucky Strike" i polecieli na Onderon. W wyniku obrażeń, Jaden odniósł ranę postrzałową skroni. Zajęli się nim najlepsi medycy Republiki którzy przebywali na Onderonie. Misja na Orto Plutonii (8 ABY) thumb|260px|Jaden na Orto Plutonia.Gdy urwał się kontakt z oddziałami stacjonującymi na Orto Plutonii, Jaden oraz jego dowódcy udali się na mroźną planetę, by sprawdzić jaki los spotkał tamtejszy garnizon. Po wylądowaniu nieopodal bazy Republiki, Jaden i Logan Rash postanowili dokonać oględzin twierdzy. W środku Republikanie zastali trupy stacjonujących tam żołnierzy. W pewnej chwili, Jaden otrzymał od zwiadowców raport, o wykryciu bazy Sojuszu. Gdy Jedi dowiedzieli się o tym, postawili odwiedzić nieprzyjaciół. Po jakimś czasie wysłannicy Republiki dotarli do wrogiej twierdzy. Okazało się jednak, że droidy spotkał taki sam los co żołnierzy ze stacji Glid. W centrum dowodzenia placówki, Republikanie odtworzyli dziennik robotów, w którym zobaczyli fragment porażki droidów. Dzięki temu odkryciu, Jaden i jego towarzysze dowiedzieli się, że ich sojusznicy ze stacji Glid, jak i roboty Sojuszu zostali pokonani przez tubylczą rasę. Chcąc dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o tych dziwnych napastnikach, Jedi zarządzili poszukiwania śladów ich obecności. Po jakimś czasie oględzin, Logan Rash odnalazł ślad jednego ze stworów. Po powrocie do bazy, Republikanie poczynili w niej stosowne porządki. Zwiadowcy donieśli że widzielu Zergów i to niedaleko. Logan i Jaden postanowili zebrać wszystkie siły. Jaden miał się wycofać do statków transportowych którymi przylecieli na planetę i je zabezpieczyć. Jednak po drodze konwój wpadł w pułapkę Zergów. thumb|280px|Walka z Zergami.Rozgorzała walka, w której sam Jaden zabił wielu wrogich wojowników. Mimo dzielności klonów, intruzi mieli przewagę, więc to oni wygrywali. W pewnej chwili Joker został ranny. Widząc to Jaden nakazał ucieczkę wszystkim ocalałym. Żołnierz zabrał rannego Jokers, na najbliższy ścigacz, po czym ruszył w stronę bazy. Gdy Republikanie znaleźli się na lodowym moście, pierwsze rzędy ścigaczy spowodowały jego zawalenie się. Mając odciętą drogę ucieczki, Jaden rozkazał podwładnym bycie gotowym do ostatniej potyczki. Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, wkrótce przybyli Zergowie. Klony ponownie stawili im opór, lecz większość z podwładnych Jadena, w tym on sam, było rannych. Od nieuchronnej porażki, Republikanów uratowało przybycie posiłków Jedi. Wspólnymi siłami pokonali przeważające siły wroga. Tak zakończyła się misja na Orto Plutonia. Aresztowanie Hassa Blersa (8 ABY) thumb|280px|Opanowanie kryjówki Blersa.Gdy Ahsoka odkryła spisek przeciwko Loganowi, została pojmana przez Hassa Blersa. Renegat rozkazał zamknąć ją w lochu. Tam udało jej się skontaktować z Jadenem, aby sprowadził pomoc. Po kilku godzinach znowu została przyprowadzona do Hassa. Powiedział jej, że jest zbyt niebezpieczna, aby nadal pozostała przy życiu. Nagle wszyscy tam zgromadzeni usłyszeli wybuch. Z chmury dymu wyłonił się droid. Wykorzystując chwilę nieuwagi, zza pleców droida wyskoczył Jaden, który rozpoczął strzelaninę z droidami-zabójcami. Po kilku sekundach pojawili się pozostali żołnierze z Centralnych Oddziałów Bezpieczeństwa. Ahsoka wykorzystała zamieszanie wywołane przez męża i zatrzymała Blersa. Po kilku minutach Jaden i jego żołnierze opanowali całą siedzibę gangstera. Kłopoty na Mirial (8 ABY) Gdy na Mirial wybuchł kryzys, Ahsoka otrzymała zadanie od Rady Jedi, polegające na pomocy lokalnym władzom w jego zażegnaniu. By Togrutanka mogła wykonać misję, Jaden zawiózł ją na planetę Mirial. Jednak pułkownik dostał wiadomość, że musi udać się na inną planetę w celu przeprowadzenia bitwy. Mąż pożegnał się i wrócił na statek. Jakiś czas później, gdy batalia dobiegła końca, Jaden udali się na Mirial, gdzie Ahsoka zdołała odkryć kto stał za kryzysem. Gdy Togrutanka pożegnała się z królem i wróciła na statek, Jaden opuścił planetę Mirial. Obrona Kamino (9 ABY) W nieokreślonym czasie wojny dowództwo przechwyciło wiadomość, w której generał Zergów zoragnizował szczegóły inwazji na rodzinną planetę klonów, Kamino. Nie chcąc dopuścić do spełnienia się tych planów, Logan Skywalker polecił Jadenowi i Jokerowi, by przygotowali członków Kompani Zmierzch i Kompanii Świat (odrodzonej) na powrót do domu. Gdy żołnierze wykonali swoje zadanie, Republikanie wyruszyli w podróż do świata Kaminoan. Po dotarciu na miejsce i przywitaniu z tamtejszymi dowódcami, Jaden udał się w towarzystwie Jokera i Jedi do centrum dowodzenia w mieście Tipoca. thumb|left|280px|Obrona Kamino.Jakiś czas później do przestrzeni Kamino przylecieli Zergowie. Gdy rozpoczęła się walka, Jaden oraz Joker opuścili centrum dowodzenia, po czym zaczęli brać czynny udział w bitwie. W pewnym momencie, pułkownik i jego towarzysz udali się do koszarów, gdzie spotkali Jestera, Snicky'ego i grupę kadetów. Żołnierze krótką przemową namówili swoich braci do wspólnej walki. Pozostałe klony ochoczo przyjęły ten pomysł, lecz musiały wcześniej udać się do zbrojowni. Gdy wszyscy posiadali już swój blaster, postanowiono, że urządzą zasadzkę na droidy w barakach. Po dotarciu na miejsce, żołnierze rozkazali kadetom by ukryli się w swoich komorach sypialnych, a gdy usłyszą odpowiedni znak, wyszli z ukrycia i zaatakowali. W celu nawiązania walki, klony udały się do głównego korytarza, gdzie przyciągnęły uwagę robotów wroga. Gdy tylko droidy rozpoczęły za nimi pościg, Republikanie wrócili do baraków, po czym rozkazali rozpoczęcie thumb|250px|Jaden mianuje Jestera na żołnierza ARS.ataku ukrytym kadetom. Wojskowi nie docenili jednak liczebności wroga, przez co już po chwili pułkownik Jaden musiał użyć granatów, by poczynić nieprzyjacielowi jak największe szkody. Gdy zabrakło pocisków, Snicky zaoferował, że uda się po kolejną porcję. W ferworze walki, nikt nie zdołał powstrzymać klona przez co został on zabity przez jednego z Zergów. Po tym wydarzeniu, żołnierze zaczęli walczyć z jeszcze większą zaciętością, by wraz z upływem czasu zyskać przewagę. W końcu, każdy Zerg został zabity, a Jaden i towarzysze odnotowali zwycięstwo. Mimo radości z odparcia wroga, który poniósł fiasko w całym Tipoca, w sercach klonów pozostał smutek po śmierci Snicky'ego. Gdy pozostałości po bitwie zostały uprzątnięte, Jaden oraz Jokera wezwali Jestera na rozmowę. Po jakimś czasie żołnierze zgłosili się do swoich dowódców. Członkek Kompanii Zmierzch usłyszał wtedy, że za poświęcenie w bitwie zostali wyniesiony do rangi żołnierza ARS. Ochrona króla (9 ABY) thumb|Jaden jako osobisty ochroniarz Logana Rasha.Jaden dostał zadanie ochrony swojego przełożonego Logana Rasha, na którego szykowany był zamach. Podczas pełnienia służby, z Jadenem skontaktował się Joker, który powiedział mu że odnalazł spiskowców. Silver zostawił ochronę Logana, Jesterowi i Psycho, a sam wyruszuł z Jokerem w poszukiwaniu spiskowców. Trop zaprowadził obu przyjaciół do kasyna "Rajskie życie". Tam podsłuchali rozmowę dwóch tutejszych gangsterów. Mieli się oni udać na spotkanie ze spiskowcami. Po wyjściu z kasyna, Silver i Joker unicestwili obu opryszków, przebrali się w ich ubrania i ruszyli na spotkanie. Okazało się że narada miała odbyć się w mieście, w bydnku senatu. Po dotarciu na miejsce, obu żołnierzy wtopiło się w tłum. Dowódcą spiskowców okazał się być... Nahar Dhunn, doradca króla. Jaden i Joker byli trochę zaskoczeni, ale zaraz opanowali się i zamienili się w słuch, ponieważ przemówienie Dhunna właśnie się zaczęło. Po zakończeniu spotkania, Jaden i Joker ruszyli za Naharem. W zaułku pomiędzy dwoma ulicami, Silver rozkazał Dhunnowi się zatrzymać. Doradca odwrócił się, poznał Jadena mimo jego przebrania i rzucił się do ucieczki. Jaden i Joker ruszyli za nim w pościg. Dogonili go dopiero na zapleczu jednej z restauracji. Joker poprosił o posiłki w celu zabezpieczenia terenu i odeskortowania Dhunna do pałacu króla. Po tym zdarzeniu, Jaden zrezygnował z bycia prywatnym ochroniarzem Logana i postanowił wrócić na linię frontu. Bitwa o Collus II (10 ABY) thumb|280px|Jaden i Logan na Collus II. Zaraz po powrocie na front, Jaden został wysłany na Collus II, gdzie wojska Zergów były w odwrocie. Podczas lotu krążownikiem który leciał w stronę planety, Silver przedyskutował plan strategii z królem Loganem. Następnie porozmawiał z Jokerem. Ten wyznał mu że podoba mu się że znów są na froncie. Na samym końcu, Jaden spotkał się swoją żoną. Ahsoka powiedziała Jadenowi, że chciała mieć z nim dzieci. Silver odparł że bardzo chętnie, jednak nie teraz, kiedy trwa wojna z Zergami. Dziewczyna godziła się z nim i kazała mu wrócić do swoich ludzi. Chwilę później wszyscy dowiedzieli się od Darka, że zaraz będą lądować. Gdy zapaliło się czerwone światło, żołnierze byli jużw pełnej gotowości i czekali na zielone światło. Gdy nareszcie się zapaliło, wszyscy jak jeden brat, wyskoczyli z kanonerki. Wokoło nagle zrobiło się nagle straszne głośno, zaczął się ostrzał Zergów. Odkryci ludzie Jadena padali jak muchy. Silver musiał coś zrobić. Nie mógł pozwolić tym bestiom wymordować jego najbliższych. Rozkazał pozostałym podążać za sobą i ruszył w stronę pobliższych skał okalających strefę lądowania. Po dotarciu na miejsce, omówił ze swoimi podkomendnymi plan działania. Jego plan był następujący: jedna część będzie osłaniać drugą grupę która zajdzie wroga z flanki. Wszyscy jednomyślnie się zgodzili i przystąpili do działania. Jaden w bigu dotarł do wrogich pozycji i zaczął strzelać do Zergów. Bestie padały pod ostrzałem Silvera. Po zabezpieczeniu strefy lądowania, Jaden nawiązał kontakt z Loganem który już leciał transportowcem w stronę planety. Gdy statek nadleciał i pojawił się król, Jaden zdał mu dokładny raport. Logan po wysłuchanu Silvera, rozkazał jemu i jego Kompanii ruszać dalej w głąb planety. Pthumb|left|280px|Jaden, Logan, Marc i Ahsoka na wzgórzu.odczas przeprawy, Jaden i jego ludzie napotkali obóz wroga położony w lesie. CC-4020 postanowił dokonać sabotażu składu amunicji znajdującego się w obozie Zergów. Zabrał ze sobą Ashokę, a Jokerowi przekazał dowódctwo nad Kompanią. Małżonkowie zeszli ze zbocza i udali się wgłąb lasu. Zergowie rozstawili straż wokół obozu. Jednak nie było to przeszkodą dla pary sabotażystów. Jaden zdjął ich po cichu, a Ahsoka ruszyła w stronę składu amunicji. Gdy oboje dotarli do ściany budynku, Ahsoka wyjęła ładunki wybuchowe i podała je Jadenowi. Silver założył ładunki i oboje zaczęli się wycofywać. W połowie drogi do wzgórza, nastąpił wybuch. Oddziały Republiki ruszyły na obóz i wybiły tam wszystkich żyjących Zergów. Jak się później okazało, był to ostatni posterunek Zergów na planecie. Po tej porażce, okupańci wycofali się i wrócili do swej galaktyki. Bohater Republiki Systemowej (10 ABY) W 10 ABY zaraz po bitwie o Collus II, Jaden wraz Loganem wrócił na Onderon. Król postanowił utytułować dzielnego żołnierza Bohaterem Republiki Systemowej. Wszyscy mieszkańcy planety zostali zaproszeni na uroczystość. Przy okrzyku Onderonian, Jaden stał się bohaterem i został mianowany przez króla Logana na admirała. Logan pogratulował swemu ulubieńcowi. Przy okazji, mianował Ahsokę która też zasłużyła się w bitwie o Collus i została mianowana na pułkownika. Oboje cieszyli z awansu drugiego. Jednak na horyzoncie widać był nowy konflikt. Połowa systemów podległych Republice odłączyło się od niej i powstało Imperium Systemowe. Pierwsza wojna o Rubieże (10 ABY do 15 ABY) Bitwa o Orton IV (10 ABY) thumb|280px|Jaden i jego oddział przed bitwą o Orton IV. Pierwszą bitwą stoczoną z Imperium w której brał udział Jaden była bitwa o Orton IV. Zaraz po przybyciu na planetę, okazało się że sytuacja jest poważna, Imperium chciało zdobyć jak najwięcej planet, a Orton była w pobliżu, więc tam najpierw nastąpiła inwazja. Gdy oddziały Republiki odparły pierwszy szturm wojsk Imperium, Silver i jego ludzie udali się do swojej wspólnej kwatery. Tam Jaden i Ahsoka mogli spędzić ze sobą trochę czasu, pozostali członkowie Bravo 1-1 zajęli się swoimi sprawami, ponieważ nie chcieli przeszkadzać swoim przyjaciołom. Ahsoka znów poruszyła temat dziecka. Jaden bardzo chciał mieć dzieci, jednak nie wiedział czy jako klon będzię płodny. Ahsoka wspomniała mu że gdy tylko wojna z Imperium się skończy, zobaczy co da się zrobić. Następnie oboje zakochanych pocałowało się w obecności Ghosta, Butchera i Roopera. Dla nich było to wielkie przeżycie, ponieważ nigdy nie doświadczyli miłości od jakiejkolwiek istoty. Jednak zaraz przypomnieli sobie, że małżonkom należy się trochę prywatności i poszli w miasto, zostawiając Jadena i Ahsokę samych. Gdy pocałunek się skończył, Silver i Ahsoka postanowili też się trochę przewietrzyć. CC-4020 jako admirał musiał sprawdzić gotowość żolnierzy i sprawność dział czy są gotowowe do walki. Następnie wraz z żoną udał się do centrum dowodzenia gdzie miała odbyć się odprawa. Pomysłodawcą był wielki admirał, Marc Kenobi. Wszyscy słuchali jego planu w skupieniu a był on następujący: gdy żołnierze Imperium zaczną wdzierać się na pozycje klonów, wtedy z budynku zeskoczą 5-osobowe grupy które zaczną ostrzeliwać wroga a następnie zaczną się wycofywać w głąb budynków. Tam oddziały zastawią pułapki na atakujący i w ten sposób, wybiją wszystkich żołnierzy Imperium. Wszyscy dowódcy poparli plan Marca (Jaden też). thumb|280px|Silver i jego ludzie walczą z droidami Imperium.Oddział Silvera miał być jednym z tych które miały zaatakować wroga i się wycofać. Zgodnie z zapowiedzią nadeszła armia nieprzyjaciela. Jedi, którzy musieli podzielić swe siły, zdecydowali, że Jaden pod dowództwem Marca, razem z kilkoma swoimi ludźmi, zaatakuje znienacka wrogie oddziały. Jedi zaprowadził żołnierzy na dach jednego z budynków, po czym rozkazał, by robili to co on. Zeskoczył na przechodzące w dole droidy. Jaden i jego podwładni poszli w jego ślady. Rozpoczęła się walka, której atutem był efekt zaskoczenia. Mimo trudności i dużych strat, Silverowi i jemu podwładnym udało się odeprzeć pierwszą falę wroga. Wojska Republiki wróciły do bazy, gdzie Jaden zajął się swoimi sprawami. Po jakimś czasie przyszedł do niego Kenobi i oznajmił, iż póki co będą musieli utrzymać się przy obecnej ilości żołnierzy, jako że nie dostali wsparcia. Po tej akcji Jaden i jego ludzie wrócili do swojej kwatery, gdzie zastali Ahsokę. Jednak zaraz pojawił się żołnierz i powiedział że Jaden i Ahsoka natychmiast wrócili do dowództwa. Jedi stwierdzili, że muszą opracować strategię walki w nowych warunkach. Wtedy Ahsoka zasugerowała, by ktoś przeniknął na tyły wroga i zaatakować od tyłu. Jaden podszedł sceptycznie do tego pomysłu lecz generał Kenobi, z niechęcią, poparł wniosek Ahsoki. Kompania Silent została wysłana na tyły wroga. Gdy żołnierze odeszli, CC-4020, na polecenie Kenobiego, ukrył swoje oddziały. Gdy droidy był już blisko ich pozycji, przystąpili do ataku. Jednakże, widząc przewagę wroga, Marc rozkazał odwrót. Jedi polecił Jadenowi, by za wszelką cenę bronił dział. Dodał też, że na czas ich odwrotu, on zatrzyma oddziały Imperium. Silver próbował się temu sprzeciwić lecz dostał rozkaz, który musiał wykonać. CC-4020 zgodnie z rozkazem dowódcy, wycofał swoje siły. Podczas nieustannej walki, jeden z podwładnych poinformował go, że generał Kenobi został pojmany. Jaden pamiętając słowa swojego dowódcy, rozkazał kontynuowanie walki. Bitwa trwała jeszcze jakiś czas, gdy okazało się że siły Imperium zostały zaatakowane od tyłu. Jaden natychmiast rozkazał użycie dział, przez co czołgi wroga, po krótkiej chwili, stanowiły tylko stertę złomu. Tak skończyła się bitwa o Orton IV. Pomoc dla Maltooine (10 ABY) thumb|280px|Jaden i Marc podczas "lądowania" statku.Jaden został wysłany wraz z Marcem Kenobim na planetę Maltooine w celu dania pomocy walczącym tam żołnierzom. Transportowiec w któym przebywali Jaden i Marc, wystartował z "Lucky Strike" i poleciał w stronę planety z obstawą. Podczas wejścia w orbitę Maltooine, w statek uderzył pocisk. Transportowiec zaczął tracić wysokość i zmierzał coraz bardziej w kierunku planety. Marc próbował jakoś nie doprowadzić do katastrofy, jednak statek rozbił się. Na szczęście, Silver i Marc przeżyli. Zaraz po opanowaniu emocji, Marc spróbował nawiązać kontakt z osobnymi statkami które im towarzyszyły. Gdy to się nie powiodło, tym razem Jaden postanowił spróbować. Dalej jednak bez odpowiedzi. Chwilę później usłyszeli za sobą hałas. Byli to Butcher, Ghost, Rooper na czele z Ahsoką. Im nic się nie stało. Oddział ruszył na poszukiwania pozostałych transportowców. Podczas przeprawy przez mgłę, oddział napotkał ledwie żywego klona. Powiedział im że śmierć jest blisko. Marc pomógł mu spokojnie umrzeć i wszyscy ruszyli w dalszą drogę. Po jakimś czasie zaczęli słyszeć dziwne dźwieki. Jaden, Marc i Ahsoka postanowili że pójdą za głosami. Jak postanowil, tak też zrobili. Po dotarciu na miejsce okazało się że znaleźli drugi transportowiec, jednak byli zaskoczeni gdy ujrzeli że żołnierze walczą z jakimiś potworami. Od razu ruszyli im z pomocą. Razem odparli atak odrażających potworów z Maltooine. thumb|left|280px|Jaden i Breakout na Maltooine.Do odnalezienia został już tylko jeden transportowiec. Gdy dowódca grupy ocalałych zdał raport Marcowi, wszyscy usłyszeli strzały. Najprawdopodobniej strzelały klony z trzeciego oddziału. Breakout i ocaleli ruszyli w kierunku skąd dobiegały strzały. Na miejscu, okazało się jednak że żaden członek trzeciego oddziału nie przeżył. Natomiast dla Breakout i drugiego oddziału, zagrożenie stanowiły potwory. Marc i Ahsoka ruszyli do walki defensywnej, a klony wspomagali ich swoim ogniem. W końcu "tubylcy" zostali pokonani i wycofali się. Nareszcie wszyscy mogli się udać tam gdzie znajdował się ich cel, mianowicie pozycje Republiki na Maltooine. Podczas drogi, Jaden znalazł kilka śmigaczy. Żołnierze wsiedli na nowo zdobyte maszyny i ruszyli w kierunku bazy Republiki. Tam wyładowali zapasy (amunicję, żywność) i zaczęli walczyć. Bitwa zakończyła się porażką Imperium. Wrak "Double'a" (11 ABY) W 11 ABY, krążownik "Double" został zniszczony i rozbił się na planecie Kirshen III. Służył na nim wielki generał Republiki, Curtis. Jaden i jego oddział dostał zadanie sprawdzenia czy ktoś z załogi Double'a przeżył, a jeśli tak to oddział ma przetransportować ocalałych na Onderon. Dark został poproszony o bycie pilotem statku który miał transportować oddział Breakout. Po dotarciu na opuszczoną planetę, Jadenowi od razu rzucił się w oczy widok wraku "Double'a". Oddział ruszył w stronę rozbitego krążownika. Wśród gruzów, żołnierze odnaleźli rannego Curtisa. Podczas wygrzebywania zasypanego generała, Jaden usłyszał zbliżające się śmigacze. Jester i Psycho kontynuowali swoje zadanie, a reszta gotowa była walczyć ze zbliżającym się przeciwnikiem. Żołnierze dzielnie odpierali ataki wroga, a tymczasem Curtisa i paru oficerów którzy przeżyli wygrzebano spod wraku i oddział Breakout zaczął się wycofywać. Imperialni gonili ich aż do transportowca, gdzie Dark już czekał na Silvera i jego ludzi. Pilot oderwał statek od powierzchni planety i odleciał. Kryzys na Mindotooine (11 ABY) thumb|280px|Marc i Jaden na Mindotooine.Gdy na Mindotooine wybuchł kryzys gospodarczy spowodowany korupcją, Logan polecił Marcowi i Jadenowi, by udali się na planetę i pomogli w rozwiązaniu problemu tamtejszym władzom. Zgodnie z rozkazem, Kenobi i Silver wyruszyli na Mindotooine, gdzie zostali przywitani przez delegację rządową. Jadenowi zaproponowano, by uczył młodych mieszkańców planety w Akademii Rządowej. Podczas prelekcji, Jaden nauczył swoich mindotooińskich uczniów na temat korupcji i zepsucia rządu. Żołnierz stwierdził, że politycy ulegali łapówkom przez wzgląd na chciwość i na własne interesy. Dodał też, że obowiązkiem każdego mieszkańca winno być kontrolowanie władzy, a w razie potrzeby ujawnianie jej zatrutych elementów. Słowa te wywołały zdziwienie wśród kadetów, którzy wyrazili przypuszczenie, że takie postępowanie to zaczątek zdrady. Nie chcąc, by nastolatkowie źle ją zrozumieli, Jaden poprawił się mówiąc, że najgorsi wrogowie powstają we wnętrzu każdej istoty i to od niej samej zależy jak postąpią. Jakiś czas później, wykład dobiegł końca, a Silver udał się do swoich kwater. Następnego dnia, klon ponownie zawitał w Akademii, gdzie poprowadził kolejną część prelekcji. W pewnej chwili, podczas omawiania materiału, spostrzegł, że niektórzy z kadetów byli rozkojarzeni. Chcąc wiedzieć co było tego powodem, Jaden zażądał wyjaśnień. Odpowiedział mu jeden z nich, mówiąc iż poprzedniego wieczoru razem z przyjaciółmi zastosował się do rad usłyszanych na wykładzie i skontrolował urzędników, poprzez włamanie się do rządowego magazynu. Chłopiec powiedział też, że wynikiem złamania prawa było odkrycie nielegalnej transakcji zawartej między wysoko postanowionym urzędnikiem, a przemytnikami. Słysząc to, Jaden wyraził swoją dezaprobatę wobec zachowania studentów, w wyniku czego ci postanowili opuścić lekcję. thumb|left|260px|Jaden na tropie Jurhena.Gdy sala zrobiła się pusta, Tano postanowił porozmawiać z podwładnymi w grzeczniejszy sposób. W celu wykonania tego planu, opuścił Akademię i podążył śladem kadetów. Silver dogonił ich, gdy znaleźli się w pobliżu pałacu, podczas spotkania z tajnymi służbami premiera Jurhana. Nieoczekiwanie, funkcjonariusze zaatakowali kadetów, przez co Jaden był zmuszony ich pokonać. Po ustabilizowaniu sytuacji, Tano stwierdził, że szef rządu musiał mieć coś wspólnego z, wspomnianym wcześniej, nielegalnym spotkaniem z przemytnikami. W jego słowa nie chcieli uwierzyć kadeci, lecz w końcu jeden z nich zaproponował przeanalizowania nagrania, które stworzył podczas włamania. Oglądając hologram zebrani nie mogli rozpoznać zdradzieckiego urzędnika, gdyż jego twarz była ukryta pod kapturem. Wiedząc jak temu zaradzić, Silver skorzystał z ogólnodostępnych baz danych, które pozwoliły jej zidentyfikować spiskowca jako premiera Jurhen. Ujawniając zdrajcę, Tano oraz jegoj towarzysze stwierdzili, że powinni poinformować o tym Marca. Gdy kadeci i klon przybyli do apartamentu Jedi, spostrzegli, że został uprowadzony. Widząc, że działania szefa rządu nabrały rozpędu, klon postanowił spotkać się z nim oraz udawać jego sojusznika. W tym celu, kadeci zostali przez niego aresztowani, a następnie zaprowadzeni do jego gabinetu. Tam, Jaden wysłuchał słów podzięki od premiera, po czym towarzyszył mu w przetransportowaniu zdrajców do więzienia. Po przybyciu do gmachu, Tano powiedział Jurhenowi iż dowiedział się, że Marc również był zamieszany w spiskowanie, przez co powinno się go aresztować. Słysząc te słowa, premier odpowiedział iż poczynił odpowiednie przygotowania, a po zakończeniu wypowiedzi, odszedł do swoich spraw. Jaden nagle poderwał się, uwolnił Marca, zwrócił mu miecz świetlny i razem pokonali ludzi Jurhena. Następnie zamknęli premiera i odesłali go do więzienia. Następnego dnia, Silver i Marc polecieli w kierunku Onderonu. Bitwa o Craiger (12 ABY) thumb|left|260px|Jaden patrzy na przybycie posiłków.Kolejną bitwą w której brał udział Silver była bitwa o Craiger. Generał Imperium, Ssukluss zaatakował planetę. Mieszkańcy Craigera zwrócili się o pomoc do Republiki. Jaden z Breakout dostał zadanie ostrzeliwania wroga ze swojego stanowiska położonego na wzgórzu. Gdy rozpoczął się pierwszy szturm, Jaden rozpoznał wśród dowódców kierujących atakiem, Ssuklussa. Po zakończeniu szturmu, na placu bitwy leżało 15 żołnierzy wroga zabitych przez Jadena. Siły Imperium jednak przegrupowały się i rozpoczął się drugi szturm. Silver dalej słał pociski w kierunku wroga, aż w końcu zobaczył Ssuklussa, który ruszył do boju. Silver zbiegł ze wzgórza i ruszył w stronę generała. Obaj stoczyli pojedynek, z którego Jaden wyszedł zwycięsko. Polowanie na Dartha Rethena (13 ABY) thumb|280px|Jaden ratuje Marca.Kiedy Darth Rethen uwięził mistrza Kurast, Marc razem z Loganem, Jadenem oraz z Jokerem postanowili wyruszyć mu na ratunek po rozszyfrowaniu współrzędnych przez Switcha i innych Jedi. Okazało się, że cyborg ukrył się na orbicie planety Septimo. Plan Republiki był taki, że Kenobi odwróci uwagę Imperialnych, a Skywalker uwolni Eathena. Po przybyciu do systemu, Republika rozpoczęła ostrzał. Rethen postanowił zrobić abordaż fregaty Marca. Kiedy udało mu się wejść na statek, Jaden miał za zadanie zatrzymania go. Kilka klonów nie było dla cyborga przeszkodą i szybko wdarł się na mostek do Kenobiego. Rozpoczął się pojedynek pomiędzy nimi. Kiedy zwycięstwo przechlało się na stronę Republiki, Darth Rethen rozkazał swoim droidom strzelać w silniki fregaty. On sam zaczął uciekać na swój krążownik. Po ocknięciu się, Jaden ponownie natknął się na Sitha. Tym razem udało mu się go złapać za pomocą harpuna. Sithowi udało się wyrwać z zasadzki klonów, ale Marc z wielkim admirałem ruszyli za nim w pogoń. Kiedy byli już w tunelu abordażowym, fregata oderwała się od krążownika a następnie wybuchła. thumb|left|280px|Marc i Jaden udają się na wschód.To powodowało, że klony i Kenobiego zaczęło wsysać w przestrzeń kosmiczną. W ostatniej chwili Silver złapał się wyrwę w ścianie, a następnie złapał Marca. Po chwili przybył im na ratunek Joker, która za pomocą harpuna wciągnęła ich na pokład statku Dartha Rethena. Powiedziała im, że mistrz Kurast jest już bezpieczny. Kenobi chciał złapać Sitha, ale on oznajmił, że jest to zbyt niebezpieczne. Udali się oni do hangaru, gdzie czekał już na nich prom Rasha. Wszyscy opuścili okręt Imperium i udali się na statek wielkiego generała Nadona. Rethenowi też udało się uciec transportowcem. Ale jeden odłamek uderzył w skrzydło desantowca i Darth był zmuszony do lądowania w kapsule ratunkowej. Marc postanowił nie dać za wygraną i przybył na planetę z Jadenem i Jokerem. Oprócz tego zabrali ze sobą cały odział klonów, ścigacze BARC i dwa AT-TE. Po przeszukaniu transportowca, podzielili się na dwa zespoły. Kenobi z Jadenem i Psychem oraz Joker z Ghostem, Butcherem i Jesterem. Drużyna Jokera wyruszyła na zachód, a Silvera na wschód. Marc znalazł drugą kapsułę która opuściła transportowiec, a następnie oddział określił położenie tej, z której był nadawany sygnał alarmowy. Tam czekał Darth Rethen. Kenobi ruszył w jego stronę i następnie powiedział drugiej drużynie aby też atakowali. Nie było wśród nich Jokera, ponieważ został ranny i odpoczywał na pobliskiej farmie. Po chwili rozpoczęła się walka, ale Sithowi ponownie udało się zbiec. Poszukiwania Skaa Umbraga (13 ABY) thumb|280px|Marc, Logan i Jaden szukają Umbraga.Poważnym zagrożeniem stał dla Republiki Skakonański przywódca Unii Technokratycznej Skaa Umbrag. Rząd Republiki postanowił uwięzić Skaa w więzieniu na Onderonie. Z informacji zwiadowców rozesłanych po Galaktyce wynikało że Umbrag przebywa na planecie Kloosus. Oddział Breakout dostał zadanie złapania Skaa i przetransportowanie go na Onderon. Gdy "Obex" znalazł się na orbicie planety, z Nadprzestrzenii nadeszła flota Imperium. Jednak w pogotowiu czekały statki Republiki które miały osłaniać statek oddziału Breakout. Obex ruszył w stronę planety, a walkę z Imperium zostawił flocie. Po wylądowaniu, okazało się że Imperialni czekali na przybycie oddziału. Silver i jego ludzie musieli wycofać się wgłąb lasu który rósł w pobliżu. thumb|left|280px|Ahsoka ratuje Jadena i Jokera.Niestety oddział wpadł w pułapkę Unii Technokratycznej i Jaden oraz jego ludzie dostali się do niewoli. Ashoka została wysłana by uwolnić oddział Breakout. Przybyła na Kloosus z resztą Kompanii Zmierzch. Klony pod dowódctwem pułkownik Tano zaatakowała twierdzę w której był więziony oddział Breakout. Gdy Ahsoka dotarła do celi męża i Jokera, zobaczyła jak są zamrażani. Dziewczyna włączyła miecz świetlny i zabiła strażników więziennych, następnie dotarła do kontrolera i uwolniła Jadena. Gdy ten tylko mógł złapać oddech, Ahsoka rzuciła się na niego i zaczęła się do niego tulić. Jaden też cieszył się że widzi żoną (w myślach pochwalił się że nie zabrał jej ze sobą na Kloosus) i odwzajemnił jej uścisk. Po chwili razem opuścili blok więzienny, wsiedli na Obex i ruszyli go bazy wypadowej. Kolejnym tropem okazał się jeden z generałów Umbraga, Kahnar. Został on przesłuchany przez Jadena i Ahsokę. Dowiedzieli się od niego, że Skaa przebywa na planecie Muun IV i tam dowodzi wojskami inwazyjnymi. Flota Republiki ruszyła w stronę wspomnianej planety by pomóc tamtejszym mieszkańcom w obronie swojej ojczyzny. Na miejscu okazało się że Imperium zdobyła już prawie całą planetę i rusza na stolicę, Narath. Oddział Breakout wylądował Obexem na prywatnym lotnisku króla Muunu. Mężczyzna wyjaśnił żołnierzom sytuację. Jaden i Ahsoka postanowili udać się na tyły wroga i zdetonować składy zaopatrzenia. Oboje wybrało się nocą i o północy dotarło do składów. Ahsoka założyła ładunki i wraz z mężem wycofała się w stronę pałacu. Po wybuchu, siły Imperium zawrócić, ponieważ ich kampania nie miała sensu bez zaopatrzenia. Jednak i tym razem, Umbraga nie odnaleziono. Rada Jedi i Senat Republiki wstrzymali narazie poszukiwania Skaa Umbraga. Ucieczka Hassa Blersa (14 ABY) W roku 14 ABY z wiezienia w Iziz, uciekł Hass Blers. Ukradł jeden z myśliwców stacjonujących wokół bloku więziennego, klonów. Jaden od razu dostał poinformowany o tym incydencie. Zebrał połowę członków Gwardii i ruszył w pościg. Sabotaż na Jorrus II (14 ABY) Kolejnym zadaniem Jadena i Ahsoki było wysadzenie bazy Imperium na księżycu Jorrus II. Do pomocy został przydzielony znany już pilot, Dark. Cała trójka wsiadła na Obex i wyruszyła w drogę na Jorrus II. Po przybyciu na miejsce, Jaden został żołnierzem Imperium, a Ahsoka Jedi, którą złapał. Miejscowy dowódca miał wątpliwości co do swoich gości, jednak wkońcu im odpuścił. Rozkazał on Silverowi by zabrał jeńca na poziom więzienny. Tam Jaden przebrał i wraz z Ahsoką ruszyli ku reaktorom. Jednak podczas przeprawy, dwójka została zauważona przez oddział Imperialnych. Jaden został i poświęcił się dla misji i rozkazał Ahsoce by podłożyła ładunki w reaktorach. Biedna dziewczyna nie chciała zostawić męża samego, lecz wiedziała że musi wykonać powierzone jej zadanie. Silver osłaniał działania swojej żony, aż w końcu coraz więcej oddziałów zaczęło napierać na biednego klona. Jaden wkońcu został ranny, Ahsoka w ostatniej chwili zabrała go na Obexa i razem uciekli ze stacji która zniszczona, spadała w atmosferę księżyca. Pobyt na Mandalorze (14 ABY) Jaden i Ahsoka wylądowali na lotnisku na Mandalorze. Tam młoda Jedi szybko zawiozła ukochanego do szpitala, gdzie poddano go kilku operacjom. Po kilku tygodniach pobytu w szpitalu przy częstym odwiedzaniu przez Ahsokę, Jaden szybko wracał do zdrowia. Christian Kryze, brat Logana, dołożył wszelkich starań by ulubieniec brata przeżył, wyzdrowiał i jak najszybciej powrócił na front. Bitwa o Orton III (14 ABY) Podczas bitwy o Orton III Jaden dowodził atakiem na Bazę Vin. Wiadomo tylko że zakończył się zwycięstwem RS, podczas gdy ewakuujący się wynalazca Sora-Bul-Bul, zostawił tam swoją tajną broń, działo VX-33. Po bitwie Marc Kenobi i mistrz Ajantis sprawdzali do czego służy broń ale niestety po licznych testach jednak nie udało się dowiedzieć jak działa działo. Sor Bul-Bul wykorzystał rakiety snajperskie aby zestrzelić statek który transportował działo na Onderon i niestety mu się to ;udało. Silver, postanowił przeprowadzić zamach na Bul-Bula. Podczas zamachu Jaden został snajperem, strzelił Sorze prosto w plecy. Dwie minuty póżniej dostał wiadomość od mistrza Soka-Poka, mówiąca o tym że bitwa wygrana. Sabotaż na Iziz (15 ABY) Jaden i inni żołnierze-kolony prowadzili rutynową kontrolę przy głównym generatorze zasilania. Na początku sprawdzili przepustki inżynierom, a później nadjechały droidy sprzątające. Przepuścił obie grupy, ale po chwili zatrzymał czyścicieli i pokazał im właściwą drogę do generatora. Okazało się że to były droidy z wbudowanymi bombami i bez problemu wysadziły główny reaktor. To spowodowało brak zasilania w tej części planety. Atak bombowy w Świątynii Jedi (15 ABY) thumb|240px|Jaden jako dowódca Gwardii Onderońskiej.Jakiś czas później na Coruscant miał miejsce zamach bombowy w Świątyni Jedi. Dochodzenie pozwoliło ustalić, że odpowiedzialny za atak jest Klurr Masson. Terrorysta został zamknięty w Światyni, jednak po krótkim czasie przewieziono go do aresztu w bazie wojskowiej. Stało się to na wniosek admirała Curtisa, ponieważ w wybuchu zginęły klony, przez co sprawa znajdowała się w kompetencjach służb wojskowych. Dzień po aresztowaniu, Jaden dostał sygnał od komendanta aresztu, że Klurr uciekł zabijając kilku strażników. Jaden natychmiast, pobudził wszystkich członków Gwardii Onderońskiej i razem ruszyli na poszukiwania zbiega. Żołnierze rozdzielili się po rozkazie Silvera. Admirał wziął ze sobą członków oddziału Breakout i ruszyli w miasto. Trop zaprowadził ich do jednej z kantyn. Okazało się że Masson pracuje dla znanego już klonom Hassa Blersa. Ludzie ganstera rozmieszczeni byli po całej okolicy, jednak ludzie Silvera byli najlepszi z najlepszych. Oddział dał sobie radę i po cichu dostał się do środka budynku. Tam zastali obydwu bandytów którzy przeprowadzali transakcję. Oddział otoczył ich i obezwładnił. Blers i Masson zostali przestranportowani do zakładu zamkniętego z którego jeszcze nikt nie uciekł. Blers obiecał Jadenowi i jego oddziałowwi zemstę, jednak czy miała się ona spełnić mogła pokazać tylko przyszłość. Ucieczka z "Malastore'a" (15 ABY) thumb|left|Jaden podczas ucieczki z "Malastore".Podczas bitwy o Vassek, krążownik "Malastore" został uszkodzony i zmierzał w kierunku planety. Nic nie wiadomo o udziale Jadena w bitwie, najpewniej kontrolował jej przebieg z mostka okrętu. Jednak gdy "Malastore" otrzymał poważne ciosy Jaden skierował się do kapsuł ratunkowych. Jednak podczas pokonywania tej drogi uderzył o jedną ze ścian, gdyż piloci próbowali ratować konający krążownik. Silvera obudził wybuch. Jeden z klonów służących na "Malastore", Pray pomógł admirałowi wstać i osłaniał go, ponieważ na okręt wdarli się żołnierze Imperium. Obaj żołnierze po ciężkiej przeprawie dostali się do kapsuł. Jednak nie mogli skoczyć w Nadprzestrzeń więc nie mieli wyboru - musieli wylądować na planecie i czekać na ratunek ze strony Republiki. Gdy kapsuła wylądowała na Vassek, Jaden wraz z Prayem i kilkoma klonami ruszył na poszukiwania pozostałych członków załogi "Malastore". Gdy wszyscy ocaleni znaleźli się w jednym miejscu, Jaden wysłał do floty Republiki komunikat z prośbą o pomoc. Parę godzin później na planetę przybyły fregaty RS i zabrały załogantów "Malastore" do domu. Na okręcie stacjonowała Ahsoka. Gdy tylko dowiedziała się że na statku znajdują się ocaleli ze wspomnianego wcześniej krążownika od razu pobiegła do sali medycznych. Tam zastała Jadena i pozostałe klony. Jak oznajmili lekarze Jadenowi nic nie było więc mógł wracać do służby. Żona przekazała mu dobrą nowinę o zbliżającym się końcu wojny.. Czystka Sithów (15 ABY) Darth Vullghus (15 ABY) thumb|280px|Jaden i jego ludzie lądują na Jerhys w celu zabicia Dartha Vullghusa. W 15 ABY rozpoczęła się w Galaktyce Czystka Sithów (Rozkaz 501). Jaden i Kompania Zmierzch dostała zadanie namierzenia i wyeliminowania jednego z Wyznawców Ciemnej Strony, Dartha Vullghusa. Polecieli więc na planetę Jerhys w układzie Stoo. Nie wiedzieli że planeta jest zamieszkała przez wojownicze cyborgi zwane Brazzerami, które są nieprzyjaźnie nastawione do wszystkich nowych przybyszów a na dodatek były pod pewną kontrolą Dartha Vullghusa. Przez pięć jerhysońskich dni cyborgi stawiały zacięty opór szturmom Kompanii Zmierzch a wyznaczony cel pozostawał nawet nieodkryty. Dopiero gdy Jaden wpadł na pomysł by przedostać się do centrali i odciąć cyborgi od cyfrowych baz danych cała akcja nabrała impetu. Joker wraz z Tano odnaleźli ukryty właz wentylacyjny do bazy cyborgów, więc niewiele się zastanawiając wrzucili do niego granat implozyjny i już po chwili wszystkie blaszane potwory stanęły w bezruchu. Teraz odnalezienie i zgładzenie Dartha Vullghusa to już była kwestia kilku godzin. Sith został znaleziony w fabryce cyborgów. Żołnierze i Jedi którzy im towarzyszyli zaczęli ostrzał Dartha. Po długiej i ciężkiej walce, oddział zabił Sitha. Po fakcie wszyscy wrócili do Centali. Darth Ulluvos (15 ABY) thumb|280px|Jaden na Nuklus.Kolejnym celem 227 Batalionu Piechoty był Darth Ulluvos, który ukrył się na planecie Nuklus. Na miejscu jednak okazało się że Lord Sithów nie znajduje się na planecie za to wiedział że siły Republiki przybędą na Nuklus i zostawił na śmiałków pułapkę. Oddziały szturmowe zostały zdziesiątkowane, jednak udało im się zmusić sługi Sithów do odwrotu. Jaden wraz z Marcem postanowili wrócić na Onderon, gdzie Rada Jedi postanowiła narazie zaniechanie pościgu za Darthem Ullovosem. Darth Mirros (15 ABY) Jaden na czele 27 Batalionu wziął udział w bitwie o Okullus. Wojskami Imperium dowodził wtedy Darth Mirros. Szala zwycięstwa przechylała się na stronę Sithów. Jaden i jego oddział znajdowali się w samym centrum bitwy. Podczas strzelaniny, ranny został Joker. Jaden wysłał Ahsokę po posiłki do sztabu a sam zajął się walką z Imperialnymi. Gdy nadszedł Darth Mirros wraz ze swoją świtą, Breakout skupił na nim cały swój ogień. Było to jednak pułapka. Żołnierze strzelający do Sitha i jego ludzi, zostali zaskoczeni od tyłu i rozbici. Ledwo żywy Jaden spojrzał na swego oprawcę. Mirros był człowiekiem w podeszłym wieku jednak świetnie posługującym się mieczem świetlnym. Silver sam nie mógł dać sobie z nim rady. Na szczęście, Ahsoka przybyła z głównej bazy Republiki wraz z posiłkami. Siły Imperium zaczęły się wycofywać. Tymczasem Ahsoka wdała się w walkę z Darthem. Walka trwała bardzo długo, aż wkońcu młoda Jedi została powalona na ziemię. Mirros zamierzył się już do śmiertelnego ciosu, gdy nagle został przebity przez Jadena kawałkiem odłamka. Siły wroga zostały wyparte, a oddział Breakout powrócił do domu. Tak skończyło się polowanie na Sitha z Okullus. Kampania admirała Vestera (16 do 17 ABY) Wyprawa do Nieznanych Światów (16 ABY) Bitwa o Kossinys (16 ABY) Druga wojna o Rubieże (19 ABY do 22 ABY) W 19 ABY doszło do drugiej wojny o Rubieże. Bitwa o Karrus (19 ABY) thumb|280px|Jaden na Obexie podczas bitwy o Karrus.Podczas bitwy o Karrus, krążownik "Death of the shadows" był silnie ostrzeliwany przez wrogie siły. Jaden oraz oddział Breakout dostali zadanie udzielenia pomocy załodze krążownika który znalazł się w niebezpieczeństwie. Gdy Republikanie przybyli na Karrus, potyczka miała się ku końcowi. Widząc to, Jaden rozkazał swoim oddziałom, by razem z nim ruszyły na pomoc generał Volliji Allie. Silver oraz jego towarzysze, opuścił pokład "Lucky Strike" na pokładzie jednej z kanonierek LAAT. Lot nie przebiegał spokojnie, gdyż Imperialni wysłali przeciwko nim superdroidy. W pewnej chwili, jeden z robotów uszkodził kabinę pilota przez co ten musiał się ewakuować. W konsekwencji kanonierka, na której znajdował się CC-4020, wbiła się w statek generał Allie. Jaden wyszedł cało z katastrofy, po czym ruszył do walki z droidami. W końcu Republikanom udało się dotrzeć do Volliji. Po krótkim przywitaniu Jaden rozkazał udanie się do dolnego hangaru, gdzie miał znajdować się statek ewakuacyjny. Zgodnie z poleceniem, oddział udał się w stronę wskazanego okrętu. W pewnej chwili "Death of the shadows" wstrząsnęła potężna eksplozja. Silver chcąc uratować swoich podwładnych na statek ewakuacyjny. Dowódca klonów chciał powstrzymać zbliżające się płomienie, lecz poniósł klęskę w wyniku czego został ciężko ranny. Ahsoka zabrała swojego męża, po czym generał Allie rozkazała ewakuację. Cały oddział szczęśliwe dotarł na "Lucky Strike". Bitwa o Vordun (19 ABY) Po przegranej w bitwie o Velsrun, w której Jaden brał czynny udział, Rada Jedi postanowiła zaatakować stocznie Imperium na planecie Vordun. Bezpośrednie starcie było jednak niemożliwe ze względu na blokadę Imperium oraz specjalne urządzenie, które za pomocą promieniowania zabijało każdą żywą istotę. Podjęcie się tego zadania zaproponował dowódca Jadena, Logan Rash. Młody Jedi chciał wybrać się na tajną misję z małym oddziałem klonów oraz swoim mistrzem. Jego plan polegał na zamrożeniu ich ciał w karbonicie przez co nie zostaliby uznani za formy życia. Silver miał co do tego planu mieszane uczucia. Żołnierz obawiał się choroby po hibernacyjnej, która mogła osłabić jego zdolność do walki. Skywalker zapewnił go jednak, że pozostaną zamrożeni tylko przez krótki czas, co nie wywoła szkodliwej choroby. Po dostaniu się do budynku, Jaden oraz jego ludzie przebudzili się i zaatakowali nic niespodziewających imperialnych robotników oraz żołnierzy. Silver rzucił się w pościg za imperialnym oficerem oraz twórcą stoczni, majorem Russellem. Jednak ucieknier nie chciał by szybko go złapano. Po drodze zabił dwóch przypadkowych klonów i ruszył ku myśliwcą, gdyż były jego jedyną nadzieją na ucieczkę z planety. Niestety, jego plan się nie udał, gdyż zza zakrętu wpadł na niego Jaden. Obaj żołnierze upadli na podłogę, jednak chwilę później zaczął się pojedynek. Silver był świetny w zwarciu dlatego bez problemu poradził sobie z imperialnym oficerem. Oblężenie Outer Six (20 ABY) thumb|280px|Natarcie System Marines podczas oblężenia Outer Six.Rok później, Jaden na czele System Marines wziął udział w oblężeniu Outer Six, tuż po tym jak prezydent RS dostał raport że na Outer Six znajdują się wojska Imperium. Głównym dowódcą został właśnie Tano. Zaraz po wyjściu z nadprzestrzeni, rozpętała się walka z okrętami tworzącymi blokadę wokół planet. Gdy walka powietrzna uspokoiła się, wystartowały statki desantowe i Kanonierki LAAT. Republika zaraz po wylądowaniu napotkała opór ze strony sił Imperium. Jaden zebrawszy swoich ludzi na moście obejmującym przepaść dwoma blokami miasta, ruszył do natarcia. Dzięki zastosowanej przez Jadena taktyce, Republika pokonała siły Imperium i przejęła kontrolę nad planetą. Wojna domowa Jedi (25 ABY do 26 ABY) Pojmanie nad Allen (25 ABY) thumb|280px|Jaden planuje jak odbić Volliję.Podczas bitwy o Allen, generał Allie oraz jej ludzie zostali schwytani przez siły Ssukala, brata Ssuklussa. Oddziały Jadena otrzymały za zadanie, uratowania Volliji. Po zakończeniu rozmowy z Marciem, Silver postanowił zając się centralnym obszarem patrolowanego przez nich terytorium. Po zakończeniu rozmowy, Jaden zarządził przygotowania do wyprawy. Tuż przed desantem na stację, Ahsoka poinformowała meża, że w ich misji będzie potrzebny droid astromechaniczny. Togrutanka przydzieliła Jadenowi zadanie polegające na dostarczeniu R3-S4 na pokład stacji. Gdy wszystkie przygotowania zostały zakończone, Republikanie wyskoczyli ze "Lucky Strike" i wylądowali na powierzchni stacji. Tam Silver użył swojego ładunku wybuchowego, by zrobić dla nich wejście. Gdy wysłannicy Republiki znaleźli się we wnętrzu stacji, zniszczyli dwójkę patrolujących korytarze droidów. Po ustabilizowaniu sytuacji, Jaden rozkazał Ahsoce oraz pozostałym klonom ruszyli za nim. thumb|Jaden przegląda dokumenty z więzienia.Zgodnie z rozkazem podwładni Jadena ruszyli w stronę za swoim dowódcą. Po dotarciu na miejsce zastali zapieczętowane drzwi. Tano poprosiła R3-S4, by zajął się ich otworzeniem. Podczas gdy droid zmagał się z wrotami, przybyły droidy bojowe i zaatakowały intruzów. Republikanie nie mieli przewagi, lecz Ahsoka wpadła na pewien pomysł. Dziewczyna rozkazała Silverowi użycie granatów jonowych, przez co droidy zostały unieszkodliwione. Nieoczekiwanie pojawił się Ssukal i od razu zaatakował wysłanników Republiki. Jaden oraz podlegli mu żołnierze, zostali natychmiast powaleni na ziemię. Od śmierci, admirała uratowała Ahsoka, która przejęła na siebie ataki wroga. Togrutanka chcąc dać czas swoim towarzyszom na otrząśnięcie się z porażki, odciągnęła Ssukala w inne miejsce. Gdy Silver i jego oddział wrócili do siebie, skontaktowali się ze swoją towarzyszką. Togrutanka rozkazała im, by kontynuowali wyznaczoną im misję. Zgodnie z poleceniem, żołnierze dostali się do pomieszczenia z reaktorami i podłożyli ładunki wybuchowe. Następnie udali się do wskazanego przez Skywalkera hangaru, w którym miał na nich czekać "Lucky Strike". Gdy Jaden i Joker dotarli do wyznaczonego pomieszczenia, zastali tam Logana, R2-D2 oraz ich statek. Jedi zapytał podwładnych gdzie zgubili Ahsokę. Admirał odpowiedział mu, że Togrutanka zajęła się walką z Ssukalem. Tymczasem zostali zaatakowani przez żołnierzy Imperium. Republikanie znów bez przewagi liczebnej musieli ukrywać się za różnymi osłonami. W pewnej chwili pojawiła się Ahsoka wraz z Volijją. Z jej przybyciem cała grupa była w komplecie, dlatego Skywalker polecił Jadenowi udanie się na zewnętrzną platformę i otwarcie hangaru. Tymczasem Joker otrzymał rozkaz zdetonowania podłożonych wcześniej bomb. Żołnierz protestował mówiąc, że wciąż znajdują się na pokładzie stacji, lecz Skywalker mimo to nakazał detonację. W tym czasie Jaden odszedł, a Republikanie wciąż musieli stawiać opór imperialnym. Nagle Joker spostrzegł, ułożone nieopodal, zbiorniki z paliwem. Klon powiedział o tym Skywalkerowi, a ten odpowiedział, by był gotów do strzału. Rycerz Jedi uniósł pojemniki za pomocą Mocy, po czym przesunął je w stronę wrogich żołnierzy. Gdy paliwo znalazło się odpowiednio blisko przeciwników, Joker wystrzelił w jeden ze zbiorników doprowadzając tym samym do zniszczenia wojsk Imperium. Niemal w tej samej chwili, wrota hangaru zaczęły się otwierać. Joker razem ze swoimi towarzyszami, udał się na pokład "Lucky Strike", by opuścić skazaną na zagładę stację Skytop. Republikanie nie opuścili atmosfery Allena od razu, gdyż Logan chciał zabrać, znajdującego się na zewnętrznej platformie Jadena. Gdy Jedi oraz jego zaufany żołnierz znaleźli się na pokładzie "Lucky Strike", Republikanie opuścili atmosferę planety. Przed skokiem w nadprzestrzeń król Skywalker skontaktował się z mistrzem Kenobim i poinformował go o zniszczeniu stacji oraz o uwolnieniu Allie. Bitwa o Decil (25 ABY) Podczas bitwy o Quessel do Logana Rasha i Marca Kenobiego, pod których dowództwem Jaden walczył, zgłosili się mistrzowie z Rady Jedi. Polecili oni admirałowi, by wraz ze swoją żoną udał się na planetę Decil, gdzie miał znajdować się szpieg Imperium, który przechwycił ważną datakartę. Klon, choć niechętnie, zgodził się na podjęcie misji, lecz oprócz Ahsoki zabrał ze sobą także Jokera. Gdy trójka towarzyszy wylądowała na powierzchni Decil, Tano powiadomił swoich podwładnych, iż planeta słynie z wyścigów. Dodał też, że Joker i Ahsoka zabezpieczą statek, podczas gdy on postara się odszukać Hussera, zdrajcę. Jaden udał się najbliższej karczmy i tam zaczął swe poszukiwania. Przy stole położonym blisko drzwi wejściowych siedział nieznany kosmita. Klon podszedł do niego i zagaił. Zapytał o Hussera. Kosmita odrzekł że wie kim jest poszukiwany przez Tano, człowiek, jednak nic nie powie. Silver rzucił na stół kilkanaście kredytów. Bywalec karczmy zaoponował i odmówił przyjęcia łapówki. Jaden złapał go za ubranie i powlókł na zaplecze. Negocjacje na Mirol IV (26 ABY) W rok później, Silver wraz z oddziałem i Ahsoką udał się na Mirol IV, gdzie klony miały przeprowadzić negacjacje z tamtejszymi senatorami. Pobyt na Horrus (26 ABY) thumb|280px|Jaden na Horrus. Kiedy Horrus nawiedziły potężne trzęsienia ziemi, admirał Jaden, dowodzący konwojem, zmierzającym na Millud, w celu utworzenia wokół niej blokady, otrzymał rozkaz skierowania swojej floty na poszkodowaną planetę. Po lądowaniu przybyszów powitał król Jhuran. Dzięki pomocy C-3PO komandor zdołał porozumieć się z tubylcami. Następnie rozkazał rozładować zapasy. Chwilę później wezwał Pyscho i Jestera i wysłał ich, wraz z R2-D2, do głównego komputera, w celu naprawy, przywrócenia zasilania i wgrania instrukcji, dotyczących wykorzystania przywiezionych zapasów. Komandor dopilnował budowy polowego szpitala i kuchni. Po jakimś czasie ponownie wysłał Pyscho i Jestera, aby odnaleźli R2 i C-3PO. Kiedy grupa wróciła, Republikanie opuścili Horrus. C-3PO zaczął opowiadać o niesamowitej przygodzie, jaką przeżył z R2 we wnętrzu planety. Jaden uznał, że droid wygaduje głupoty i postanowił się go pozbyć po powrocie na niszczyciel. Kryzys Republikański (27 ABY do 34 ABY) Już od 24 ABY w Senacie huczało od nowej zagadki, jaką był Najwyższy Porządek. Jedni uważali go za wroga, inni za przyjaciela, z którym należy się sprzymierzyć. W 26 ABY wypłynął pomysł porozumienia z Nową Republiką. Jaden nie popierał żadnego z porozumień, twierdząc, że ryzykowne jest wyrokować cokolwiek na tym etapie. Tymczasem w Republice Systemowej wybuchły powstania ruchów anarchistycznych podżeganych przez niedobitki Imperium Systemowego. Masakra na Obroa-Saki (27 ABY) Po pobycie na Horrus, Jaden razem z trójką Jedi wyruszył na planetę Obroa-Saki zajętą przez wroga. Wiele kanonierek nie trafiło do stref zrzutu. Jaden wraz z Ahsoką i swoim oddziałem Breakout jako jedyni tam dotarli. Ich zadaniem było wysadzenie mostu, który blokował dostęp do dział jonowych. Podczas przeprawy spotkali Volliję w towarzystwie Marca Kenobiego. Zaraz po odbiciu dział, wraz z Volliją podczas zwiadu zostali zaatakowani przez dziwne stworzenia. Jedno z nich mocno poraniło Vollije. W tym momencie Jaden wezwał wsparcie. Oddział Breakout szybko pozbył się tych zwierząt ale ranni zostali też: Ghost i Butcher. Po odeskortowaniu rannych do obozu postanowili działać. Po powrocie do obozu Jaden porozmawiał chwilę z Marcem, który odkrył w dżungli pewne anomalie. Nazajutrz wszyscy wyruszyli do dżungli, Marc rozkazał żeby się rozdzielili Jaden uznał to za dobry pomysł i poszedł wraz z . Po dłuższej wędrówce Jaden i "Błyskotka" znaleźli bazę wroga. W bazie jednak zastali tylko zniszczone droidy i porozrzucane blastery. Jaden wykrył że coś czai się w zbrojowni. I powiedział do Barrela żeby się przygotował. Barrel dwa razy strzelił gdy znajdowali się w pomieszczeniu, na co stworzenie odpowiedziało im rykiem. Nagle grupy Ahsoki, Volliji i Marca również znalazły bazę i wycięły dużą dziurę w ścianie. Atak na Pałac na Iziz (27 ABY) Pogrzeb Logana Rasha (27 ABY) Kilka dni później odbył się pogrzeb króla Onderonu. Stawili się na nim jego najbliżsi: Jaden, Ahsoka, Joker, jego synowie oraz żona. Po za tym wielu senatorów i polityków. Pogrzeb odbył się dość skromnie. Poza tym śmierć Logana była wielkim ciosem dla bloku systemów madaloriańskich. Cierpienie połączyło lud Republiki – ruchy anarchistowskie ucichły. Ze wstępnego śledztwa wynikało, że rzekomo Najwyższy Porządek jest winien morderstwu, więc debaty Senatu stały się niezwykle gorące. Początek konfliktu (27 ABY) Doszło do poważnego kryzysu. Wojsko podzieliło się tak jak i Senat w sprawie współpracy Republiki z Nową Republiką. Po przeprowadzeniu wnikliwego śledztwa, wykazującego, że to rzekomo Nowa Republika jest tak naprawdę winna morderstwu, zaproponowano porozumienie z tymi, których dawniej uznano za wrogów – Najwyższym Porządkiem. Jaden jak i Carlos byli zwolennikami tego porozumienia. Z tego powodu w Republice pojawił się kryzys oraz jednocześnie także wojna domowa. Po jednej stronie stanęli mieszkańcy Systemów Mandaloriańskim oraz głównych planet Republiki Systemowej wraz z Najwyższym Porządkiem a po drugiej pozostałe systemy wspomagane przez niedobitki Imperium Systemowego. W 28 ABY na Prezydenta został wybrany Hayar Kryze - zwolennik Najwyższego Porządku, co jeszcze bardziej zaostrzyło dyskusję. Bitwa o Doge (28 ABY) thumb|280px|Jaden i Kompania Zmierzch na Doge.Rok później, na planecie Doge wybuchła wojna. Mieszkańcy planety byli bezkarnie mordowani przez sługi Imperium. Władze Republiki wysłały pokażne oddziały żołnierzy do walki z okupantem planety oraz do ochrony Dogan. Jednym z tych oddziałów był oddział Breakout. Wraz z tysiącami innych klonów dotarli na planetę. Okazało się jednak że Imperium dowiedziało się o poczynaniach Republiki i zastawiło pułapkę na jej wojska. Większość statków Republiki zostało zniszczonych, pozostałe wysłały żołnierzy na planetę w kapsułach ratunkowych. Podczas tych działań, wielu klonów poniosło śmierć. Ci, którzy przeżyli nie mieli więcej szczęścia – na ziemi zaatakowali ich żołnierze Imperium. Jaden zorganizował punkt, w którym przez większość czasu, klony miały się bronić przed atakami wroga. Bitwa na planecie trwała tydzień. Zapasów republikanów z każdym następnym dniem było coraz mniej. Sytuacja na orbicie Doge, także nie była dla Republiki zbyt przyjemna. Admirał Nadon musiał poprosić główne siły stacjonujące w pobliżu Onderonu o wsparcie dla jego regimentu. Niestety posiłki przybyły zbyt późno, los bitwy o Doge był już przesądzony. thumb|280px|Natarcie klonów.Po pobliżu planety dryfowało wiele wraków statków kosmicznych obu wrogich nacji. Tymczasem Jaden na czele pozostałych przy życiu żołnierzy nadal się bronił. Ciała poległych klonów spoczywały na polu krawawej rzezi. W piątym dniu bitwy, polegli Jester i Psycho a wcześniej także prawie wszyscy członkowie oddziału Breakout (m.in. Ghost, Rooper). W siódmym dniu, po stronie Republiki walczyło już tylko kilkunastu żołnierzy. Wysłannicy Imperium atakowali cały czas, bez ustanku. W pewnym momencie Jaden został postrzelony. Medyk, który znajdował się blisko swego dowódcy, podbiegł do niego. Uznał że rana postrzałowa jest śmiertelna. Jednak chwilę później, legł martwy na ziemi przeszyty energią z blastera jednego z żołnierzy Imperium. Joker widząc śmierć sanitariusza, pospieszył z pomocą przyjacielowi. Rooper tymczasem osłaniał swego dowódcę. Jednak i on uległ przewadze wroga i poległ. Jaden widząc to, postanowił wyciągnąc ukryty blaster i chronić siebie oraz swoich żołnierzy. Wtem ujrzał Jokera, który biegł w jego kierunku. Nagle, nastąpił wybuch a chwilę później ciało Jokera wylądowało u stóp Tano. thumb|Śmierć Jokera.Jaden szybko rzucił blaster i przytulił do siebie zwłoki przyjaciela. Niestety, klon już nie żył. Nagły skurcz w okolicach brzucha oznajmił Jadenowi że nie może nic zrobić – jest bezsilny. Kilku klonów z Kompanii Zmierzch nadal broniło się przed napierającymi wrogami. Widzieli oni śmierć Jokera, jednego z liderów swej grupy. Kilka chwil potem, Silver został otoczony przez żołnierzy Imperium. Wszyscy podnieśli broń ... jednak strzały nie nastąpiły. Ale napewno nie z blasterów Imperialistów. Były to strzały z republikańskich kanionierek. Dowódcą pojazdu była Ahsoka. W obecności swoich ludzi zabrała męża z pola bitwy. Bitwa o Doge jest także nazywana Rzezią Kompanii Zmierzch, gdyż zginęli tu prawie wszyscy jej członkowie. Dalsze losy po bitwie o Doge (28 ABY do 29 ABY) Jaden został ewakuowany do stolicy Republiki. Tam pod okiem swojej wiernej żony był leczony. W jego psychice pojawił się poważny wstrząs. Był przecież świadkiem katastrofy, rzezi Kompani Zmierzch, która rozegrała się na planecie Doge. Jednak najlepsi psycholodzy z Onderonu zdziałali swoje – po roku Jaden był już prawie w zupełności zdrowy fizyczne jak i psychiczne. Był potrzebny, gdyż nad Republiką wisiała kolejna poważna krwawa wojna... Pobyt na Przeklętej Planecie (29 ABY do 32 ABY) Przybycie (29 ABY) Wysoko postawiony polityk i członek kultu Sithowskiej Potęgi Lars Vergel odkrył pradawny portal, prowadzący na planetę, na której został uwięziony potężny Sith. Wykorzystując swoje stanowisko stworzył misję badawczą, na którą wysłana została czwórka klonów: Jaden, Eighten, Buzz i Leed. Po przejściu przez portal grupa zrozumiała, że utknęli na tej planecie. Po jakimś czasie natrafili na burzę piaskową, w której zostali uwięzieni. Kiedy ta minęła, Buzz i Eighten już nie żyli. Leed z kolei zachowywał się inaczej niż zwykle. Pewnego dnia zaatakował Jadena. Ten wykorzystał jednak swe doświadczenie i zabił przeciwnika. Zrozumiał wtedy, że to wszystko nie wydarzyło się przypadkiem. Samotny pobyt na planecie (29 ABY do 31 ABY) Jaden zaczął uprawiać rośliny, w odpowiednich miejscach, aby mieć co jeść. Znalazł też parę, źródeł wody pitnej. Odkrył również, że na planecie istniała cywilizacja. Pewnego dnia ujrzał Przeklętego Sitha. Wtedy wszystko zrozumiał. Od tej pory trzymał się ściśle swoich zasad. Stworzył mapę i oznaczył na niej niebezpieczne tereny. Postanowił, że nie będzie się w nie zapuszczał. Jego celem stało się przetrwanie. Przybycie gości (32 ABY) W roku 32 ABY, na Przeklętą Planetę przybyła ekspedycja na czele z naukowcem ARS – Wade'm Warrenem oraz komandorem Finerem. Podczas przeprawy oddziału powstała burza piaskowa. Kilka chwil później członkowie ekspedycji zostali zaatakowani przez Przeklętego. Jaden obserwował to wydarzenie z ukrycia. Jeden z klonów rzucił się na Sitha. Jednak zaczął się dusić i padł martwy na ziemię. Wtedy Jaden postanowił wkroczyć. Wyskoczył zza swej kryjówki i zaczął ostrzeliwać Przeklętego, który uciekł. W międzyczasie Tano ogłuszył wszystkich członków ekspedycji. Sprawdzian (32 ABY) Wade obudził się ze związanymi rękami i nogami. Obok niego byli pozostali członkowie ekspedycji Portal z wyjątkiem Allena. Mężczyzna w hełmie klona wyjaśnił im, co to za planeta oraz kim jest tajemnicza osoba, która ich zaatakowała. Następnie powiedział, że część z może być "pachołkami" wroga, czyli osobami będącymi pod jego wpływem. Następnie udeżył każdego członka ekspedycji w twarz. Na koniec został Mike Taylor. Nie poczuł on jednak bólu jak reszta, więc mężczyzna musiał go zastrzelił. Powiedział wreszcie, że "pachołkowie" nie są odporni na zadawany im ból. Następnie zaprowadził członków ekspedycji do swojej kryjówki. Wyprawa do starożytnego miasta (32 ABY) Po przybyciu do kryjówki mężczyzna ujawnił swoją tożsamość. Okazało się, że to Jaden Tano. Wyjaśnił wszystko dokładniej. Opowiedział jak się tutaj znalazł. Później Wade opowiedział mu o tym jak oni się tu dostali. Komandor Finer zapytał, czy jest jakiś sposób na uwolnienie się. Jaden odparł, że żadnego nie zna, ale w ruinach starożytnego miasta, będącego w zakazanej strefie, są tajemnicze znaki które mogą mieć z tym związek. Komandor Finer podjął decyzję, że trzeba się tam udać. Do miasta zostali wysłani Wade, porucznik Bly i Beck. Jaden zgodził się ich tam zaprowadzić. Szli dziesięć godzin. W końcu udało im się dotrzeć. Przewodnik zaproponował, by udał się do dawnej świętyni. Wszyscy się zgodzili. Beck stanął na czatach przy wejściu. Bly wyglądał przez okno, czy Sith się nie zbliża. Jaden zabrał Wade'a do miejsca, w którym widział starożytne znaki. Wade od razu rozpoznał, że są napisane w języku twi'leki, ponieważ ojciec uczył go, jak się nim posługiwać. Przetłumaczył jeden tekst: "Zdrajca został przeklęty.". Od razu zrozumiał o kogo chodzi. Przetłumaczył drugi tekst: "Tylko światło nocy może otworzyć przejście". Wade nie miał pojęcia o co chodzi. Zauważył trzeci tekst: "Nadejdzie czas gdy na Korkordię przyjdzie wybraniec Rodu Warrenów. Spotka się z Przeklętym. Stoczy pojedynek i wywabi galaktykę od ciemnej strony.". Był zszokowany. Uznał, ze chodzi o niego. Nagle usłyszeli strzały. To był Beck. Po chwili zapadła cisza. Pozostali natychmiast przy pomocy harpunów w blasterach wyskoczyli przez okno i uciekli. Jednak jedna z kolumn świętyni się zawaliła i zmiażdżyła porucznika Bly'a. Jaden i Wade natychmiast wrócili do kryjówki. Polowanie na Przeklętego (32 ABY) Po tych wydażeniach Wade przekazał pozostałym członkom ekspedycji treść zagadki dotyczącej powrotu do domu. Niestety nikt nie umiał jej rozwiązać. Quentin Lance uznał, że jeżeli nie zabiją Przeklętego, to on ich w końcu odnajdzie. Tom się z nim zgodził. Wiedzieli jednak, że pozostali będą temu przeciwni, więc wyruszyli we dwóch. Tymczasem Wade i Talia przyglądali się księżycowi i przypominali czasy w akademii. Doszło między nimi do pocałunku. Po chwili Talia powiedziała, że to ciekawe, że księżyce świecą światłem odbitym. Wtedy do Wade'a dotarła treść zagadki. Światło nocy to była pełnia księżyca. Nagle spostrzegł w oddali Toma i Quentina. Pobiegł za nimi z nadzieją, że zdąży ich zatrzymać. Niestety, kiedy dobiegał do nich, pojawił się Przeklęty który z łatwością pokonał wrogów. Wade schował się z nadzieją, że go nie znajdzie. Kiedy odszedł, wrócił do kryjówki. Buntownik (32 ABY) Wade zaczął wyliczać, gdzie otworzy się portal w następną pełnię. Tymczasem Slide załamany utratą swego przyjaciela – Toma, zaczął obwiniać komandora Finera o jego śmierć, ponieważ to on wyszkolił Quentina, który namówił Toma na łowy. Kiedy doszło między nim i Finerem do kłótni, wyciągnął broń i powiedział, że z winy Finera już nikt nie zginie. Reszta ekspedycji chciała go powstrzymać, ale on zagroził że ich też zabije. Wtedy Poos strzelił w Slide'a, raniąc go śmiertelnie. Po tym wydarzeniu Wade ukończył wyliczenia i wiedział, gdzie otworzy się portal. Powrót do domu (32 ABY) Na następny dzień była pełnia. Problem był w tym, że miejsce otwarcie portalu było głęboko w zakazanej strefie. Mimo to grupa wyruszyła. Po paru godzinach dotarli do celu, kilka minut przed otwarciem portalu. Wtedy pojawił się Przeklęty. Poos rzucił się na wroga, ale został odepchnięty. Kazał pozostałym uciekać. Wyjął blaser i zaczął strzelać, a reszta wróciła do kryjówki. Kiedy wrócili, Wade wziął się do kolejnych obliczeń. Udało mu się dowiedzieć, że następny portal otworzy się na pograniczu zakazanej strefy, ale jego sprzęt się przegrzał, przez co nie mógł już więcej z niego korzystać. Następna pełnia była dla nich ostatnią szansą. Jaden postanowił potrenować Wade'a, aby był gotowy jeśli Przeklęty znowu im przeszkodzi, choć wiedział że to niewiele da. Podczas treningu bardzo dużo rozmawiali. Jaden opowiedział mu o Jokerze i swoich przygodach, a Wade o swoim pobycie w akademii. Jaden doradził mu również co powinien zrobić w sprawie Talii. Kiedy nadszedł czas komandor Finer, Jaden, Wade i Talia ruszyli w stronę portalu. Kiedy dotarli do celu, Przeklęty się ujawnił. Jaden zaczął strzelać, ale został odepchnięty mocą i złamał nogę. Talia pomogła mu wstać i dojść do portalu, podczas gdy Wade i Relis odwracali uwagę wroga. Finer kazał uciekać Wade'owi razem z Talią i Jadenem. Warren był przeciwny temu, ale ostatecznie wykonał wolę komandora. Po przejściu przez portal padli na ziemię z wycieńczenia. Bitwa o Ghakus (33 ABY) Operacja Dawn (33 ABY) Bitwa o Alzację (33 ABY) thumb|180px|Jaden na Alzacji.Kilka tygodni później, Jaden na czele niedobitków ze "Zmierzchu" wyruszył na powierzchnię planety wraz z pozostałymi wojskami piechurów. Podczas przemarszu wojska, klony zostały zaatakowane przez Imperialnych żołnierzy. Oddział Jadena odłączył się od głównego legionu i ukrył się za zaspą śnieżną. Stamtąd poprowadzili ostrzał do wroga. Inne klony i ich dowódcy gdy to zobaczyli zaczęli się przegrupowywać i wspierać oddział Jadena w ostrzale. Wkońcu żołnierze Imperium zorientowali się że muszą się wycofać. Ich dowódca generał Jerden zaczął nawoływać swoich ludzi. Wtedy widzący to wszystko Jaden chwycił za blaster i z odległości 500m strzelił w stronę wrogiego oficera. Klony przypuszczały że ich dowódca nie trafi. Okazało się jednak że to nieprawda i chwilę później Jerden przeszyty pociskiem z blastera, padł martwy prosto w śnieg. Niedługo po tym wydarzeniu, Republikanie zajęli planetę i pokonali ostatnie niedobitki Imperium na Alzacji. Obrona Raien (34 ABY) Dalsza część wojny domowej (34 ABY) Rozłam Republiki Systemowej (35 ABY) thumb|right|150px|Jaden w czasie stanu wojennegoWiele lat wojny domowej podzieliło lud Republiki. Pomimo, że wojnę udało się zakończyć, lud był skłócony. O Najwyższym Porządku częściej mówiło się jako o mordercach niż jako o przyjaciołach. Sam Jaden miał też wątpliwości co do tego, czy to Nowa Republika zabiła Logana Rasha. Wybuchały uliczne zamieszki. Jaden w celu utrzymania Republiki Systemowej razem zaczął nawoływać w Senacie do zerwania współpracy z Najwyższym Porządkiem, jednak Prezydent pozostawał nieugięty. Zamieszki wciąż trwały. Admirał Tano podjął decyzję o wprowadzeniu stanu wojennego. ARS jednak nie skończyła ulicznego chaosu. Jaden wraz z Christianem Kryze wysunął w Senacie propozycję podziału Republiki Systemowej. Propozycja została zatwierdzona i Republika Systemowa została podzielona na Państwo Mandaloriańskie i Intergalaktyczne Przymierze Niezależnych Systemów. Jaden dołączył do Państwa Mandaloriańskiego i został naczelnikiem jego zewnętrznej armii oraz szefem resortu dyplomacji. Głównodowodzący Armii Zewnętrznej (35 do 36 ABY) thumb|left|175px|Naczelnik Armii Zewnętrznej Jaden TanoJaden jako naczelnik armii i jedna z najważniejszych osób Państwa Mandaloriańskiego miał dużo na głowie. Gdy Państwo Mandaloriańskie się ustatkowało, Tano przeszedł do reorganizacji armii i floty na terenach poza zwartym obszarem państwa. Odniósł kolejny sukces. Ale chociaż powodziło mu się dobrze, czuł pewną pustkę. Od dawna nie spotykał się z żoną i dziećmi. Targały nim też wątpliwości, czy przypadkiem przez siedem lat nie walczył po niewłaściwej stronie. Pod koniec 35 ABY na Kryzooine zawitał Generał Hux z niedobitkami Najwyższego Porządku. Z powodu kontrowersji odnośnie tego państwa, naczelnik Tano przekazał swoje sugestie Hayarowi (teraz już księciu Mandalorian) który prowadził rozmowy z Porządkiem, które zostały uwzględnione podczas podpisania porozumienia. W 36 ABY Jaden zlecił bratu Christiana i Logana, Marcowi przeprowadzenie obiektywnego śledztwa na temat morderstwa Logana Rasha. Okazało się, że zamachu na króla dokonał republikański polityk Suhre Mrutan na własną rękę. Jaden był jedną z osób, która przemawiała na egzekucji polityka, wydanego Państwu przez Nową Republikę. Po egzekucji Tano podpisał z Nową Republiką traktat pokojowy. Wojna domowa z IPNS (36 ABY) Okres międzywojenny (36 ABY do 43 ABY) Po zakończeniu się wojny domowej pomiędzy Państwem Mandaloriańskim a Intergalaktycznym Przymierzem Niezależnych Systemów, Jaden dostał od Carlosa dom, w którym zamieszkał ze swoją żoną oraz dwoma synami. Wkrótce jego starszy syn, Carl, osiadł z żoną na . Wciąż jednak utrzymywał kontakt z ojcem. Od czasu do czasu odwiedzali ich Wade oraz Talia Warrenowie. Podczas ich wizyt, przyjaciele wspomniali dawne czasyChodzi tu o wydarzenia z fanonu Niezłomni.. Ekspedycja Kyber (39 ABY do 40 ABY) W 39 roku po bitwie o Yavin naukowcy odkryli, że gwiazda główna - będąca w samym środku galaktyki gwiazda, która nie tylko daje światło, lecz utrzymuje wszystkie ciała niebieskie w ładzie, zaczyna gasnąć. Do końca procesu pozostało zaledwie kilka lat. Jedyną nadzieją był Wielki Kryształ Kyber - potężny przedmiot, który rzekomo mógł sprawić, że gwiazda będzie aktywna wiecznie. Był jednak pewien problem. Istniał tylko jeden taki kryształ i według legend znajdował się w Nieznanych Regionach. Państwo Mandaloriańskie postanowiło działać. Stworzyli ekspedycję, która miała za zadanie zdobyć legendarny przedmiot. Jaden otrzymał propozycję wybrania składu załogi. Wybrał Neuro Vislę, Marcxusa Nadona, Barda Kolara, Raymusa Doffa, Damona Pegela oraz Mella Ahixonusa. Z rozkazu Christiana Kryze'a do ekspedycji dołączył również Wade Warren. Jaden próbował to cofnąć, gdyż wolał nie narażać przyjaciela, ale król nie ustąpił. W 40 ABY załoga wyleciała. Ich obecnym celem był . Po drodze Wade i Jaden się pokłócili. Na Ansion zaatakował ich kult Sithowskiej Potęgi. Podczas walki porwali oni Warrena. Mimo to misja trwała dalej. Na pierwszej planecie Jaden uratował Marcxusa i Neuro, wysadzając głowę potworowi przypominającemu ośmiornicę. Niestety Mell zginął, dlatego dowództwo objął Nadon. Podczas odlotu z drugiej planety zaatakował ich kult Sithowskiej Potęgi. Ostatecznie udało się przejąć statek wroga, jednak Damon zginął, Bard stracił rękę a Marc zapadł w śpiączkę. Jedynym plusem było to, że uratowali Wade'a. Na trzeciej planecie on, Raymus i Neuro zostali zaatakowani przez zmutowane Rancory. Doff zginął, ale jemu i łowcy nagród udało się uciec do jaskini. Po jakimś czasie wyszli z niej i z części zniszczonego statku zbudowali komunikator. Niestety ten nie zadziałał. Neuro podjął decyzję, że zdejmie hełm, gdyż kończyło mu się powietrze. Jak się okazało, w atmosferze był tlen. Jaden zrobił to samo. Po chwili zaczęli odczuwać jednak skutki uboczne tutejszego powietrza. Skóra im lekko zzieleniała, a źrenice się powiększyły. Gardła ich swędziały i czuli pieczenie w rękach. Zaczęli żałować, że nie zginęli od uduszenia. Nagle usłyszeli dźwięk statku. Wade wbiegł do pieczary i zabrał ich na statek, gdzie zostali uzdrowieni, ale zapadli w krótką śpiączkę. Po jakimś czasie Neuro i Jaden obudzili się. Dzięki Bardowi udało im się zdobyć kryształ. Wrócili więc do domu. Tuż pod koniec misji Marcxus wyznał, że aby dokończyć zadanie, jedna z osób będzie musiała zginąć. Podczas losowania wypadło na Vislę, ale Wade go ogłuszył i sam zrobił to, co zrobić powinien Neuro. Jaden próbował go powstrzymać, ale nic nie wskórał. Po powrocie do domu on i Anthony Hux złożyli kondolencje Talii. Wojna Nadprzestrzenna Huttów (43 ABY do 45 ABY) Zamach na Murggotta Hutta (43 ABY) Wojnę zapoczątkował zamach na Murgotta Hutta, następcy Jabby oraz nowego zarządcy jego imperium. Hutt wraz ze swoją karawaną został zaatakowany przez nieznanych napastników. Murgott wyszedł cało z opresji i oskarżył Państwo Mandaloriańskie o próbę morderstwa. Następcy Republiki Systemowej odrzucili wnioski Hutta, jednak władca Kartelu w wyniku tego wydarzenia wypowiedział im wojnę, zwaną później wojną nadprzestrzenną Huttów. Zasadzka na Nar Shaddaa (43 ABY) Dalsze losy (46 ABY do bliżej nieznanego) Spotkanie z Koinem Skywalkerem (61 ABY) W roku 61 ABY, Koin Skywalker odwiedził starego przyjaciela rodziny – Jadena. Klon opowiedział młodemu Jedi o historii Logana Rasha a następnie za prośbą potomka rodu Skywalkerów zaczął jego trening. Nauczył Koina wielu przydatnych rzeczy, które później ten strażnik równowagi wykorzystał. Po kilku miesiącach, obaj bohaterowie rozstali się w zgodzie. Koin jeszcze wiele razy odwiedział Jadena w jego rodzinnym domu położonego na Onderonie, kochanej planety weterana klonów. Wygląd Jaden jest człowiekiem wysokiej postury. Jego wzrost osiąga 1,85m. Posiada czarne włosy oraz brązowe oczy. Osobowość i umiejętności Jadena cechuje skromność i chęć niesienia pomocy. Nie zgadza się z ogólną opinią, że jest bohaterem Republiki Systemowej. Jest pomysłowy i zaradny, czego skutkiem jest jego ranga wielkiego admirała w RS a potem Naczelnika Państwa Mandaloriańskiego. Tano jest człowiekiem o znakomitej sprawności fizycznej a także psychicznej, co się jednak zmienia po pierwszej bitwie o Doge, gdzie Jaden traci swoich ludzi, którzy przez wiele lat służyli pod jego rozkazami. Relacje Joker Switch Oddział Breakout Ahsoka II Tano thumb|200px|Ahsoka – żona Jadena. Jaden kochał swoją żonę jak nikogo innego na świecie. Kiedy doszło do ich pierwszego spotkania, Tano "zwariował" na jej punkcie. Jednak jako zwykły klon musiał ukryć w sobie to uczucie do młodej Togrutanki. Jakiś czas później, Jaden i Ahsoka podczas inspekcji na mroźnej planecie Hoth wyznali sobie miłość, a potem także wzięli ślub. Carl Tano Logan Tano Lucius Tano Logan Rash Marcxus Nadon thumb|left|200px|Marc Nadon.Marcxus darzył Jadena wyjątkową sympatią. Uważał go za wyjątkowo umiejętnego żołnierza. Cenił w Jadenie to, że potrafi samodzielnie myśleć i dochodzić do logicznych wniosków. Charakter wypowiedzi Tano wydawał mu się również bardzo pocieszający. Jaden lubił Marcxusa za jego spokój, cierpliwość i mądrość, cnoty,których tak często brakowało przeciętnym ludziom. Bardzo cenił sobie jego opinię. Po zamachach terrorystycznych i wspólnej misji Tano tym bardziej polubił Marca i jeszcze bardziej zaufał jego osądom, bo do tej pory wszystkie okazywały się słuszne. Marcxus uważał, że żołnierz taki jak Jaden stanowi perfekcyjne dopełnienie jego umiejętności. Przyjaciele niezwykle dobrze synchronizowali się w walce. Czasem między nimi w dyskusji dochodziło jednak do przyjacielskiej sprzeczki, z których Jaden zazwyczaj wychodził zwycięsko. Wade Warren Po utknięciu na Przeklętą Planetę Jaden był przez kilka lat sam. Kiedy tylko pojawili się inni ludzie, bardzo się ucieszył. Szybko zaprzyjaźnił się z Wade'em Warrenem, jednym z naukowców. Podziwiał on dokonania Jadena na wojnie. Z kolei Tano był pod wrażeniem wiedzy Warrena. Jeszcze bardziej się zbliżyli, gdy klon pomógł Wade'owi w sprawach sercowych. Podczas wojny między IPNS a PM stanęli po przeciwnych stronach. Jaden nie zmienił swojego nastawienia do przyjaciela, jednak ten po jakimś czasie zaczął widzieć w Tano wroga. Mimo to po wojnie ich relacje powróciły na stare tory. Talia Darton Raymus Doff thumb|150px|Raymus Doff.Choć Raymus i Jaden się nie znali się bezpośrednio, to obaj słyszeli o swoich wzalemnych osiągnięciach. Tano wiedział, że może polegać na Doffie, dlatego też wybrał go do ekspedycji Kyber. Przypominał mu on lekko swojego pierworodnego syna. Ciekawostki * Jako pierwszy klon posiadał imię i nazwisko; * Był nadłużej żyjącym przedstawicielem swojej rasy; * Jego imię jest wzorowane na imieniu pewnego Jedi, ; * Posiadał bardzo wiele różnych zbroi w różnych kolorach oznaczeń, z czego wyróżniamy pomarańczową z 227 Batalionu Piechoty, szarą z Kompanii Zmierzch, zbroję o odznaczeniach pomarańczowo-szarych symbolizujących dowództwo nad obiema jednostkami oraz bordową z Systemowych Oddziałów Specjalnych; * Implant oka Silvera miał dwa tryby – zwyczajny i projekcyjny. W trybie projekcyjnym oko Jadena wyglądało jak naturalny organ wzroku; * W latach 5 BBY – 2 BBY sporadycznie pomagał w misjach prezydentowi RS Marcxusowi Nadonowi; * Jaden był wrażliwy na Moc; * Jako jeden z niewielu został Bohaterem Republiki Systemowej. Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Klony Kategoria:Silver635 Kategoria:Bohaterowie Republiki Systemowej Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Żołnierze Republiki Systemowej Kategoria:Dowódcy Armii Republiki Systemowej Kategoria:Członkowie Breakout Kategoria:Członkowie Kompanii Zmierzch Kategoria:Fanon o Republice Systemowej Kategoria:Najdłuższe artykuły Kategoria:Niezłomni Kategoria:Systemowe Oddziały Specjalne Kategoria:Fanon o Państwie Mandaloriańskim Kategoria:Zamieszanie Kategoria:Wojna Przyjaciół Kategoria:Ród Tano Kategoria:Nowe zagrożenie Kategoria:Zagłada Galaktyki Kategoria:Ekspedycja Kyber